Owari
by anonim now
Summary: Kurasa tidak ada summary untuk kali ini. This is multichap FF. Chapter pertama ini judulnya: "There really must be something wrong with me" Semoga menghibur Mei 2013 kalian
1. Hontou douka shiteru mitai

**_Main Title : _**

**_"Owari"_**

(End)

**_Chapter's Title :_**

**Hontou douka shiteru mitai**

(There really must be something wrong with me)

~o 0 o~

_Saya tidak berniat mengumpulkan keuntungan dalam bentuk materiil dengan FF ini, Naruto dan karakternya adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto_

_(There is no summary)_

_07:44 AM 5/2/2013_

_(hari pendidikan oi)_

_By: Anonim Now (and forever)_

* * *

**_Opening_**

_Nanpeeji mo tsuiyashite tsudzurareta bokura no kibun _  
_Doushite ka ichigyou no kuuhaku wo umerarenai_

Our feelings have been written down over countless pages,  
But for some reason, **I just can't fill in this one line of blank space.**

**_Himitsu to The Hidden Feeling_**

Shikamaru menengok jam tangan yang bergelung di pergelangan tangan kanannya untuk ke-4 kalinya. Intensitas kegiatan 'menengok-jam' itu berbanding lurus dengan intensitas dia menengok ke jalanan depan kantor besar Hokage- tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang.

Di sampingnya seorang pemuda seumurannya tengah asik mengamati Shikamaru sambil terus menerus _mengeremus_ keripik kentang merk favoritnya. Pemuda tambun satu itu heran lantaran sahabat jeniusnya itu akhir-akhir ini makin sering bersikap ganjil. Dia hapal kebiasaan sahabat rambut nanasnya itu, sahabatnya itu… Shikamaru Nara, sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, yang dia mau pun Ino tidak tahu entah itu apa.

Biasanya Akimichi Chouji itu adalah shinobi paling sabar satu angkatan geninnya (Yah kecuali untuk masalah 'gendut' dan 'tidak gendut') Tetapi, mau tidak mau dia mulai luluh, keinginantahuannya mengalahkan 'diam'-nya Akimichi Chouji. Dia menghentikkan kentangnya di udara, tepat di depan mulutnya, lalu menurunkannya, menoleh pada sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shikamaru menoleh demi melihat sahabatnya bertanya padanya, dia jelas sekali sudah ketahuan kalau sedang tidak 'tidak-apa-apa'.

"Hn.."

Lalu Shika melanjutkan ritualnya, mondar-mandir sambil melihat jam.

"Ino pasti sedang sibuk di toko bunga, dia mungkin sedikit telat untuk menghadiri pemberitahuan misi di kantor Hokage hari ini"

-Dan… _voila _Chouji benar tebakannya. Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya, menatap intens sahabat tambun satu timnya itu.

"Tapi tidak seterlambat ini.. Hokage ke-5 tidak punya waktu sebanyak ini untuk menunggu"

"Kita bisa masuk sekarang, nanti Ino biar kita beritahu belakangan" Chouji memberi alternatif pilihan, merasa Shikamaru sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu Ino datang.

"Tidak bisa" Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya, "Ini harus kita dengarkan sama-sama"

"Sama-sama?" Chouji bertanya lugu, menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa .. kau sudah tahu misi ini apa? Kenapa kau tahu misi ini harus kita dengarkan sama-sama?"

Shika terpekur sesaat, bingung menjawab apa. Seolah menyampaikan sanggahan pun dia tidak sanggup, bukan karena otaknya tidak lagi mau bekerja, hanya saja, dia tidak mau berbohong.

"Nee… Chouji! Shikamaru!" Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, Ino terlihat berlari, melambaikan tangannya pada ke-2 sahabat satu-timnya.

Shikamaru senang tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Chouji yang terakhir.

"Ma …hahh hah"

Ino terengah-engah, memegang lutut dan perutnya yang keram karena berlari,

"..af.. aku.. telat.. hhah hah"

"Ck, mendokusai.." Shika melengos melihat sahabatnya itu akhirnya datang.

Setelah Ino selesai merapikan ritme napasnya, dia mendongak.

"Kau.. -Shikamaru, sebenarnya ada apa di rumahmu? Banyak ninja dari Sunagakure di depan rumahmu.." Ino alih-alih bertanya di luar konteks, menyampaikan keingintahuannya ketika melihat suasana rumah Shikamaru saat berlari tadi.

"Karena kau terlambat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, ayo cepat ke atas" Shika memilih menghadiri pemberitahuan tepat waktu, daripada menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Dia mulai menaiki tangga, untuk menuju kantor Hokage.

Ino sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi mendengar nada bicara Shika, dan kali ini karena memang dia yang salah, Ino mengurungkan niatnya. Ino hanya saling tatap dengan Chouji, memberikan tatapan rahasia pada Chouji seolah bertanya 'apakah-dia-PMS?' atau 'apa-aku-terlambat-begitu-lama?'. Entah diartikan apa tatapan Ino oleh Chouji, Chouji hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

**_Surprising News_**

"Apa?" Suara Ino tercekat di tenggorokan, demi mendengar penjelasan Tsunade-sama.

_Sabaku no Temari_, akan diangkat menjadi seorang ratu di kerajaan Suna, gadis itu.. gadis yang berbeda hanya beberapa tahun darinya, dan satu turnamen dengannya saat akan menjadi genin. Kini akan menjadi ratu? Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Bukankah adiknya itu lebih kuat darinya? Bukankah Gaara mantan jinchuriki ekor satu? Kenapa bukan Gaara yang jadi Raja di Suna? Ah~ Ino punya pikiran buruk tentang 'ketidak-percayaan-rakyat-Suna-pada-seorang-mantan -Jinchuriki', Ino menyamakan keadaan Gaara dengan Naruto, sahabat kuningnya itu juga Jinchuriki, dan sikap orang-orang padanya tidak bisa dibilang baik pada mulanya.

Dan untuk memperparah pemberitahuan Tsunade-sama kali itu, Ino dan Chouji dikagetkan dengan berita bahwa Sabaku no Temari akan (baca: harus) menikah sebelum memegang jabatan Ratu. Dan adat di sana mengatakan bahwa, laki-laki yang berhak menikahi Temari-sama hanyalah laki-laki yang bisa mengalahkannya, dalam pertarungan Shinobi.

_Parodi_ sekali… bukankah itu berarti, laki-laki itu adalah…

"Shikamaru…" Tsunade-sama berkata tegas dalam kalimatnya, "Akan menjadi pengantin calon Ratu Suna itu… "

Ino dan Chouji lagi-lagi terperangah, mereka menoleh cepat bersamaan ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tatapan kaget kawan-kawannya. Dia… jelas sekali sudah tahu fakta ini sebelum mereka.

"Tapi sayangnya, Yoshino Nara tidak menyetujuinya, dia berdalih bahwa Shikamaru adalah putera tunggal pewaris klan Nara di Konoha, dia tidak ingin klan-nya mengabdi pada desa lain, selain Konohagakure" Tsunade berkata serius, menampakkan kebimbangannya.

"Aku sudah berunding dengan para pemuka di Suna dan Konoha, kami tidak bisa memaksakan pernikahan aliansi ini pada klan Nara" Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Sebagai alternatif, kami mengadakan turnamen lagi"

"T-turnamen apa?" Ino bertanya tercekat.

"Turnamen untuk mencari Shinobi laki-laki yang mampu mengalahkan Temari, dan menikah dengannya"

"Jika tidak ada yang mampu?" Chouji bertanya di luar dugaan, Ino sendiri kaget, dia menatap Hokage ke-5 dengan tatapan sama ingin tahunya dengan Chouji.

"Klan Nara tidak punya pilihan, mengikuti pernikahan aliansi ini juga bisa diartikan berkorban untuk desa Konoha…" Tsunade-sama menatap Shikamaru yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya pada sudut ruangan, entah Tsunade-sama atau kedua sahabatnya, dia enggan menampakkan ekspresi wajahnya pada mereka.

"Dan untuk perdamaian" Tsunade mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Shikamaru menoleh ringan ke arah Tsunade-sama, memperlihatkan wajah yang sulit dibaca.

**_Sorry Marry_**

"Maaf atas pemberitahuan ini…"

Shikamaru memulai kalimat pertamanya sejak keluar dari ruang Hokage, pada kedua sahabatnya.

Baik Chouji maupun Ino masih diam, tidak merespon, lebih kepada, bingung mau merespon bagaimana.

"Maafkan aku Chouji~ aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakn ini padamu, aku hanya, tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan benar"

Shika menunduk, ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku Ino, aku tidak bermaksud diam-diam menikah duluan sebelum kamu.. aku tidak bermaksud menggagalkan permintaan Asuma sensei padamu untuk memenangkan semua 'persoalan cinta'"

"Maafkan aku, Ino… Chouji… aku…"

"Bodoh…" Ino merutuki sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kau ragu memberitahu kami hanya karena itu?" Ino melengos mengejek,

"Kau pikir untuk apa Asuma-sensei memintaku memenangkan 'persoalan cinta'? dia menyayangi kita, dia tidak mungkin meminta hal yang _aneh_ padaku hanya untuk menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Tidak masalah jika kau… atau Chouji menikah duluan dari pada aku.. "

Ino berceramah panjang, berkacak pinggang, dia tidak habis pikir kedua sahabatnya itu berpikiran bahwa Ino harus menikah duluan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, berumur delapan belas tahun bukan berarti hanya identitas saja, itu berarti aku sudah dewasa… aku bisa membedakan mana yang kekanakan, mana yang harus dipikirkan dengan rasional"

"Hey.." Ino tersadar sesuatu, "Apakah Chouji menunda pernikahannya dengan Ayame karena aku juga?" Ino menatap tajam ke arah Chouji.

"A…a-aku" Chouji bergelagat aneh, dia mulai salah tingkah.

"T-Ti.. tidak apa-apa Shikamaru~"

Tiba-tiba Chouji mengalihkan destinasi bicaranya pada Shikamaru, mengalihkan tanggung jawab menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Aku senang kalau kau akan menikah … meski aku berharap, itu dengan gadis dari Konoha.." Chouji melirik Ino sesaat dengan tatapan ganjil,

"Tapi… aku paham kau sangat bingung bagaimana cara memberitahu kami, jadi… kau menyerahkan pemberitahuan ini pada Hokage kan? Ah… itu sama-saja, yang penting kami sekarang sudah tahu.." Chouji menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil terkekeh canggung karena Ino masih menatap Chouji dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan.

"Yokatta nee" Shikamaru berkata dengan aksen dan morfem-morfem kata yang tidak biasa, yah.. daripada 'mendokusai' atau '_what the hag_' andalannya.

"Lagi pula aku tidak pasti menikah dengan wanita merepotkan itu.. siapa tahu ada Shinobi desa lain yang bisa mengalahkannya" Shika berujar santai,

"Ah~ Sou ka…" Ino dan Chouji berkata bersamaan.

"Yah itu memang tidak pasti, tapi yang pasti… kapan kau dan Ayame menikah?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya pada Chouji.

Chouji gelagapan, pipinya benar-benar merah.

"I..itu.."

**_Obvious Tournament_**

**_Vo_**…

"Kirigaya Higaki dari desa Kirigakure kali ini gagal menjadi shinobi yang mampu mengalahkan Temari-sama, bahkan luka di kakinya terlihat parah.. Putri tunggal kazekage memang perlu diwaspadai.." Seorang pengomentar acara turnamen meneriakkan kata _waspada_ dengan sedikit serak.

"AIIIHSS… permainan bodoh ini membosankan, Temari menang terus, ngomong-ngomong, buat apa sih kita semua disuruh menjaga turnamen pencarian jodoh barbar ini?" Lee menanyai Tenten di sebelahnya.

"Jangan mengeluh, ini permintaan Tsunade-sama, mana semangat mudamu itu Lee" Tenten bersungut-sungut juga, sebenarnya dia juga bosan melihat calon Ratu Suna, menumbangkan satu per satu Shinobi yang meminangnya.

"Turnamen ini tidak hanya membawa tujuan untuk mencari Shinobi yang akan menjadi suami Ratu Sunagakure, turnamen ini membawa _prestise _dan masalah politik juga.. wajar kita disuruh berjaga, kecenderungan balas dendam, kericuhan dan semacamnya akan mudah terjadi" Neji mengutarakan pendapatnya. Diikuti dengan anggukan paham Tenten dan Lee.

**_I.._**

"Kurasa dia mau membunuh shinobi dari desa Kumogakure barusan, Temari itu benar-benar berbahaya, bahkan disaat shinobi Kumo tadi kehabisan chakra, dia sempat-sempatnya menerbangkannya ke pojok stadium untuk ke sekian kalinya.."

Kali ini Kiba berkomentar dari tribun paling dekat stadium, sambil tentu saja berjaga. Wajar saja, hampir seluruh chuunin di Konoha diminta Tsunade berjaga selama turnamen, mau bagaimana pun turnamen aneh ini dihadiri pemuka-pemuka besar desa ninja.

"DRUUUAKK" Sebuah bongkahan pagar pembatas stadium terlempar indah hampir mengenai Naruto, tentu saja itu hasil karya Temari.

"Haa…Dia bisa saja membunuh penonton di tribun pertama, pantas lima tribun pertama sepi begini… Arrgghh.. hey..hey.. ini hanya pendapatku saja, atau dia sangat _niat_ sekali membunuh semua shinobi yang menjadi lawannya kali ini, kurasa Shikamaru pun kalau sekarang melawannya, akan kalah juga"

Naruto mengomentari balik pendapat Kiba sambil terus menghindari bongkahan pagar stadium yang melayang-layang.

"Tidak" Kiba melompat dari tempatnya berdiri, "..dia mau membunuh kita juga… awas Naruto!" Kiba baru saja akan mengingatkan Naruto akan hembusan angin Temari yang mengarah ke Naruto, tapi sialnya kawannya itu sudah terpental ke tribun paling belakang.

**_La.._**

"Sebenarnya dia manis.." Naruto berucap ditengah-tengah tugasnya, masih mengamati jalannya turnamen,

"Aku sempat heran shinobi yang menantangnya hanya sedikit seperti ini, sekarang aku tahu jawabannya dengan baik… haahh _Tsundere no Sabaku_" Naruto memberi wajah jelek, ketika mengatakkannya. Membuat Tenten dan Lee tertawa.

"Kurasa kali ini dia akan menerbangkan Shinobi Kiri itu ke rumahnya" Shino menunjuk ke arah stadium.

"TUINGG"

Dan tebakan Shino tidak salah. Semua yang mendengar ramalan Shino tadi langsung _sweatdrops_.

"Ahh~ kalau begini jadinya, Shikamaru akan jadi Raja Sunagakure beneran… sial"

Naruto menyumpah lagi. Ino yang baru datang, dan mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung berhenti. Dia menerawang ke arah tribun paling atas, khusus para pejabat Konoha. Disana Shikamaru berdiri di samping Tsunade-sama, Tsunade sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu padanya, namun Shika hanya diam, dan wajahnya tidak juga terbaca. Hati Ino sedikit sesak.

**_Bunga Gurun_**

"Hei lihat Shika!" Ino menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan bunga rambat yang mengelilingi oasis terbesar milik Sunagakure, saat itu, Ino dan Shikamaru sedang jalan-jalan di Suna, yah sebenarnya mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja tadi, tapi sepertinya mereka punya pikiran yang sama untuk berjalan-jalan, mumpung ada di luar desa.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru enggan.

"Itu bunga gurun, cantik kan? Ah~ ini hampir musim gugur, kita beruntung masih bisa melihat bunga selangka ini di Sunagakure, biasanya dia hanya akan muncul di awal musim semi" Ino berjongkok untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat. Bunga putih berputik kuning itu sudah mulai sedikit layu, namun masih bisa terhitung cantik, khususnya dimata Ino.

Shikamaru hanya diam, sambil mengamati Ino menyentuh bunga itu berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bilang pada Temari-san atau Gaara atau pejabat Suna lain, bolehkah aku mengurusi bunga ini? Aku ingin pengembangbiakkannya" Ino berucap semangat.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali.. untuk apa bunga itu di tanam di Konoha? Geografis kita berbeda dengan Suna, bunga itu tidak akan tumbuh, kau menyia-nyiakan waktu" Shika mengomentari permintaan Ino dengan wajah malas. Gadis ini pikirannya bunga terus, bahkan dalam misi sekalipun, batin Shikamaru.

Ino terdiam agak lama, membuat Shika agak merasa bersalah juga, sudah mengeluh pada si maniak bunga ini.

"Ino.." Shika berkata lirih.

"Ini salah mu!" Ino berdiri dan menendang tulang kering Shika dengan sepenuh hati. Kejadiannya cepat dan tiba-tiba sekali.

"A..apa itu?" Shika melompat kesakitan, mengelus tulang keringnya sambil meringis, otak jeniusnya tidak sempat merespon tindakan kilat Ino, lagipula dia tidak menyangka Ino akan begitu marah, hanya karena disinggung begitu, harusnya Shika ingat Ino itu temperamental. Dan sialnya saat marah, Ino bahkan mewarisi kemampuan Yondaime, bergerak secepat kilat seperti barusan. (padahal beda gen)

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku beberapa minggu sebelumnya.." Ino menjeda kalimatnya, Shika belum mengerti maksud gadis Yamanaka satu ini.

"Kalau ini masih musim semi, aku bisa memanen bunga lebih banyak dan lebih indah, aku bisa mendapatkan bunga gurun lebih banyak juga" Ino memelankan suaranya, sambil berbalik dan menatap bunga gurun layu itu lagi. Shika masih diam dan merintih, dia bingung antara ingin mendengar penjelasan Ino dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Seharusnya… aku bisa memberikan lebih banyak bunga pada pernikahanmu nanti" Kali ini kata-kata Ino benar-benar lirih.

Menyadari maksud Ino sedari tadi, mau tidak mau Shikamaru merasakan panas dalam dadanya. Bukan karena cuaca di Suna yang terik, melainkan ada perasaan ganjil yang sulit keluar dari dada Shikamaru, dan demi mendengar kata-kata Ino tadi, perasaan itu semakin besar saja.

"Aku belum tentu akan menikah sekarang kan.." Shika akhirnya bicara.

"Sou ka.. " Ino berbalik, "Saat pernikahanmu dengan Temari-san nanti, pastikan hanya aku yang merangkaikan dan mengurusi bunganya, kau dan Chouji sahabatku, jadi.. biarkan aku memberikan perlakuan seorang sahabat pada pernikahan kalian.."

Shikamaru, entah kenapa, tidak suka _sesuatu_ dari kalimat Ino barusan.

"Bukan berarti gratis ya? Aku beri diskon 50% saja~ hehehehe" Ino berusaha melucu, tapi bagi Shikamaru itu tidak lucu. Terlebih senyum yang diberikan Ino.. bukan senyum yang biasanya. Shikamaru berpikir, Ino terlalu lama berkutat dengan Sai, maka dari itu senyum mereka kini identik.

Ganjil.

**_'It' is The Day After Tomorrow_**

"Kau akan menikah lusa.. pastikan dirimu tidak terlibat banyak urusan penjagaan lagi, fokuslah pada upacara pernikahanmu, mengenai Yoshino Nara, ibumu, aku yang akan bicara dengannya, aku akan membawanya ke Suna" Tsunade berkata tegas, menyampaikan hasil rapat dengan aliansi petinggi-petinggi Suna-Konoha perihal keputusan turnamen pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdiri di depan Tsunade, dia sudah berusaha menngeluhkan, betapa rapat itu sangat merepotkan, karena bahkan dia, yang notabenenya sangat terpengaruh dengan hasil rapat, tidak diundang ikut rapat, atau minimal dimintai pendapat.

"Maafkan aku… aku mohon padamu Shikamaru.. berkorbanlah untuk aliansi ini.."

_Hontou douka shiteru mitai_

(There really must be something wrong with me.)

**To Be Continued**

**_ The Closing_**:

_Oshibana no shiori hasande kimi to korogasu tsukaisute no jitensha _  
_Wasurekake no renga wo tsumiagete wa kuzushita_

I put in **a pressed flower as a bookmark** and roll along with you on the bike we found thrown away.  
We piled up the bricks we've forgotten and then tore them back down.

_Ikooru e to hikizurarete iku kowai kurai ni aoi sora wo _  
_Asobitsukareta bokura wa kitto omoidasu koto mo nai_

We're being pulled to the same level, to be **equals**. All tired out from having fun  
I'm sure that we won't remember the frighteningly blue sky.

* * *

Tadaa~ ini FF yang saya tawarkan untuk _awal_ Mei ini. (huh so paradoks)

Afwan Jiddan Katsiran agak kurang deksripsi. maklum saya ingin membuatnya abu-abu, seperti warna favorit (ditabok) (tertabok)

nee, tahukah minna-chan opening dan closing itu diambil dari apa? hehehe

saya memang bukan author sehebat author-author lain di fandom ini. apalagi saya bukan fans berat couple ini. hanya saja dulu ada alasan tertentu kenapa saya suka mereka.

walau alasan itu sekarang sudah gak ada sih,

(curhat) (diabaikan)

jadi... maaf FF-nya aneh.

maaf ya~Temarinya kebanyakan, aku sendiri gak tahu kenapa hehehe

maaf geje, maaaaff~

itu dulu deh, nanti kalau mood, tak lanjutin. (afwan logatnya~)

ohya afwan itu artinya maaf, bahasa arab. biasanya sih gak selebay di atas ngomongnya (afwan jiddan katsiran) tapi berhubung saya pantas minta maaf heu.. yah~

kritik, saran, dan komentarnya akan sangat saya hargai~

nee, jaa ne~

wassalam 3

sincerely, Author Anonim


	2. The Curse

_Main Title_

**'Owari'**

_Chap's Title_

_CHAPTER II_

**'The Curse'**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by M. Kishimoto**

Story by: Anonim Now

* * *

_Sou yatte ima wa boku no hou e_  
_ toitsumeru koto mo nakute_  
_ Mada futari wa sugu soko ni iru no ni_  
_ Douka mata aemasu you ni nante_  
_ Doukashiteru mitai_

_ You used to come search for me way back when  
You used to ask so much more of me then  
I know that you're still here you still see me you're still with me  
Yet why, do I pray to see the old you again  
There's something wrong with me_

* * *

**_There really must be something wrong with me_**

Shikamaru berjalan di sepanjang koridor gedung Kazekage dengan langkah yang super malas. Sangat kontras dengan gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya, wajahnya sangat cerah (bahkan terik menurut Shikamaru) dan langkahnya tegas, merefleksikan karakternya sekali.

Shikamaru menyeret langkahnya sehingga menimbulkan suara gesekan antara alas kakinya dan lantai pasir padat yang ia langkahi -semakin memperkontras kedua orang itu. Gadis berkuncir empat di sampingnya sedari tadi sudah menahan omelan lantaran suara itu, namun bukannya terbiasa dengan suara itu, gadis itu memutuskan berhenti dan menegur sejenak, '_yah_ m_endapat kata-kata 'merepotkan' hari ini tidak salah juga, setidaknya di antara kami ada suara selain seretan kaki malasnya'_ begitu batin Temari.

"Apakah kakimu terlaru berat untuk diangkat, tuan Nara? Hentikan seretan berisik itu" Temari memulai teguran khasnya. Tajam, dan tegas, yah tipikal wanita menurut Shikamaru.

Alih-alih memberikan kata-kata favoritnya, Shikamaru hanya diam dan berhenti berjalan.

Temari mendengus kesal, melihat lawan bicaranya tak juga menjawab.

"Aku menyuruhmu berjalan dengan baik, bukan berhenti" Temari berjalan mendahului Shikamaru yang berhenti di depannya. Shikamaru masih diam, dia diam-diam memperhatikan Temari, mengamati cara berjalan calon Ratu Suna itu, meski langkahnya tegas, gadis itu sedikit pincang. Mau sekuat apapun dia, Shikamaru tau, turnamen kemarin membuat luka juga pada Temari. Luka di kaki dan sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya saja, gadis ini dikenal Shika sebagai tipikal wanita gengsi tinggi, dengan segala alasan dia akan menutupi kelemahannya pada siapa pun juga.

Toh, walau pun terlihat jelas dia menderita juga. Dasar _tsundere no tsubaku._

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu?"

Shikamaru tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan baru diluar ranah perkiraan Temari. Gadis yang setahun lebih tua dari Shikamaru itu menoleh. Menampakkan raut wajah bingung.

"Memaksakan apa?"

"Untuk melakukan turnamen, dan menikah secepat ini, kau masih terluka.. itu jelas sekali!"

Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya dengan dengusan,

"Lalu kenapa pernikahannya dipercepat? Dan untuk apa kau mau melakukan hal ini? Kau bisa saja menolak" Shikamaru mengutarakan pikiran yang mengganggunya selama ini, masih dengan tatapan dan nada malasnya.

Mengingat bahwa pernikahannya dengan Ratu Suna ini tinggal menunggu jam, Shika mendadak merasa tulang keringnya berdenyut lagi, kalau bertemu Ino, dia pasti akan ditendang lagi, dia akan marah karena persiapan bunga-bunga itu tidak mungkin dilakukan dengan waktu seminim ini. Shika berjengit demi memikirkan hal itu.

"Hah.. kau ternyata memikirkan hal yang sama, kau tahu aku hanya menuruti hasil rapat, desa kami sudah mengalami kekosongan pemimpin terlalu lama. Lagipula lukaku tidak parah", Temari membuang napasnya lega, dia kini mengerti apa yang mengganggu pikiran calon suaminya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin… berguna untuk rakyatku!" Temari berkata melankolis, tidak seperti biasanya, nada bicaranya penuh kelembutan, bukan keangkuhan.

"Aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk mereka, aku tidak masalah meski pernikahan ini dipercepat secepat apa pun"

Temari tersenyum lembut. "Toh, ini untuk desa ku"

Shikamaru terpaku beberapa saat. '_Aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk desa ku_' rasanya nada bicara itu pernah dia dengar, mungkin déjà vu dengan perkataan Tsunade;

_"..mengikuti pernikahan aliansi ini juga bisa diartikan berkorban untuk desa Konoha" _

_"Aku mohon padamu Shikamaru.. berkorbanlah untuk aliansi ini.."_

Kedua orang yang berkata begitu adalah wanita, pantas saja semuanya jadi merepotkan. Batin Shikamaru.

"Ck, mendokusai"

Temari tertawa demi mendengar kata sakral itu dari Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, aku pikir aku tidak akan mendapatkan kata-kata itu lagi darimu, rupanya aku memang harus membiasakan diri"

Temari melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang pertemuan. Dia dan Shikamaru akan membahas urusan-urusan pernikahan dengan para petinggi desa.

"Mudah sekali kau bilang 'aku harus membiasakan diri' " batin Shikamaru.

Huh apa sebenarnya ini? Shikamaru benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dalam hatinya. Dia akan dengan _sangat_ senang hati berkorban untuk desa Konohahakure, tapi dia tidak punya semangat seperti Temari untuk melakukan semua ini.

"_Hontou douka shiteru mitai"_

Ini pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku.

Shikamaru membatin dalam hatinya,

_tapi apa?._

**_Unmei_**

"Bujang pertama yang akan menikah di angkatan kita" Kiba mengoceh tidak jelas sambil memakan unaginya,

"Dan.. Chuunin pertama di angkatan kita" Kiba melanjutkan fonemnya.

"Mengalahkan Temari dalam turnamen sepertinya telah mengubah hidup bocah pemalas itu..khehehe" Kiba terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Ya ya ..Temari sudah banyak berpengaruh dalam hidup Shikamaru Nara" Naruto menambahkan, sambil menyeruput kuah terakhir di mangkuk ramennya.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan, apakah Shikamaru harus senang atau menangis" Sakura menggoyangkan gelas tehnya dengan malas, ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan dua laki-laki palingbawel seangkatannya.

"Tentu saja dia senang.. Sakura~ apa maksudmu?" Naruto meletakkan mangkuk ramennya lebay, suara benturan antara meja dan mangkuk, menggetarkan meja dengan keras, membuat beberapa kepala dalam meja yang sama menoleh sebal ke Naruto.

"Ck.. kau ini, apa kau tidak paham perasaannya? Memangnya dia menyukai Temari-sama?" Sakura menjelaskan dengan kesal, dia sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan 'shanaroo' nya kepada Naruto dengan senang hati jika Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja~ mereka selalu bersama setelah desa kita beraliansi" Naruto memberikan alasannya.

"Itu karena mereka sama-sama pengurus akademi ninja di masing-masing desa, tentu saja frekuensi bertemu mereka tinggi"

Kali ini Chouji yang memberikan sanggahan, entah bagaimana Chouji sendiri tidak tahu perasaan sahabat kentalnya itu. Shikamaru tidak pernah terbuka soal percintaan, kecuali saat Shika pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa sebenarnya dia menginginkan dukungan dari Chouji dan Ino sekaligus dalam turnamen chuunin dulu. Itu diartikan Chouji sebagai cinta monyet Shika pada Ino pada mulanya, tapi itu semua batal populer, karena Ino ternyata meneruskan dukungannya pada Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shikamaru akan menikah dengan kunoichi kuat yang lebih tua darinya, err… aku juga bingung dia harus bahagia atau tidak" Rock lee mengopi kata-kata Sakura.

Semua sibuk membicarakan pernikahan besok, dan Ino lebih memilih diam daripada nimbrung, dia hanya memangku dagunya dengan tangan, sambil menatap gelasnya yang masih penuh dengan teh hijau. Dia senang salah satu anggota tim 10 menjadi orang yang pertama menikah, secara tidak langsung itu membawa kebanggan pada Ino yang sebenarnya ingin memenangkan semua hal tentang percintaan dari teman-temannya. Namun, kali ini Ino merasaada yang salah dengan semua ini.

"_Hontou douka shiteru mitai"_

Ini pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku.

Ino membatin dalam hatinya, membuang napas lelah,

_tapi apa?._

**_Ano Hana_**

Ino berjalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara malam yang dingin khas gurun pasir Sunagakure. Manik aquamarine-nya terpusat pada bayangan seorang pemuda yang tengah melukis di dekat Oase besar Sunagakure. Demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, dia menghampiri sosok berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku tak tahu kau ditugaskan ke Suna juga" Ino menyapa Sai, sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Saya baru ditugaskan tadi sore" Sai meletakkan pensilnya, menatap si lawan bicara sejenak, sambil tersenyum khas.

"Saya dengar, Nara-san akan menikah besok, karena itulah saya ditugaskan mengamankan upacara pernikahan itu juga, dan kalau boleh.. saya juga ingin datang sebagai teman"

Sai tersenyum lagi, semakin sering Ino melihat Sai senyum, semakin Ino merasakan Sai semakin berbakat untuk tersenyum. Meski masih sulit baginya membedakan senyum Sai, dengan yang tulus dan tidak.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau temannya juga kok, santai saja~" Ino mengayun-ayunkan tangannya pada Sai, memintanya santai saja.

"Ah~ dan berhentilah berkata 'saya' itu terdengar tidak pantas diucapkan laki-laki, aku saja pakai kata 'aku' padahal aku perempuan" Ino menyeringai bangga dengan gaya bahasanya.

_(penggunaan kata 'aku' di Jepang memang beda, perempuan biasanya menggunakan 'aku' yang lebih halus, sedangkan laki-laki punya kata 'aku' untuk mereka dengan kesan yang lebih santai, misal; 'aku' untuk perempuan biasanya 'atashi' atau 'boku'., sedangkan laki-laki biasanya malah langsung menggunakan 'ore' (sangat tidak formal), dan 'boku' bagi mereka itu sudah terhitung formal sekali)_

"Jangan membuatku merasa bukan perempuan kalau denganmu ya~ hehhe" Ino tekekeh.

Sai mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lagi, lalu kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

"Ah~ kau menggambar bunga gurun ya? Bagusnya… dimana kau melihatnya?" Ino iseng mengamati lukisan Sai, Sai menoleh dan tersenyum lagi.

"S-Sa.. Aku melihatnya di sekitar tebing di utara desa sebelum sampai di Suna, beberapa dari mereka sudah nyaris kering"

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Cukup banyak.."

"Bagus.. temani aku kesana"

Ino tiba-tiba impuls mendapat ide merangkai bunga gurun untuk pernikahan Shikamaru.

**_Hills_**

"Kita sepakat untuk membunuh mempelai pria dari Konoha itu dulu, dia akan merepotkan mengingat dia bahkan pernah mengalahkan Sabaku No Temari" Seorang pria berjubah hitam berkata pada seorang Shinobi tinggi di depannya.

"Aku tahu.. aku akan meracuni makanannya besok saat upacara, racun dari ular-ular di kawah gunung Myoboku terkenal mematikan, aku sudah mendapatkannya secara illegal. Temari akan kita culik, setelah itu kita akan memaksanya memberikan harta rampasan perang Shinobi Sunagakure"

"Bagus, bagaimana dengan kedua Sabaku bersaudara itu?"

"Mereka juga akan kuracuni, aku punya racun yang cukup untuk seluruh desa, akan ku tuangkan keseluruh oase terbesar di Suna, desa Sunagakure akan musnah"

"Bagaimana dengan para aliansi? Dan shinobi-shinobi desa Konoha?" pemuda berjubah itu bertanya lagi.

"Mereka juga akan mati"

"Apa racunnya masih cukup?"

"Kurasa iya"

Lalu kedua shinobi itu pergi dengan cepat dari sana, menyisakan Ino dan Sai yang bersembunyi di antara semak belukar tebing utara Sunagakure, bunga-bunga gurun yang di pegang Ino terjatuh dari tangannya. Air mata nyaris mengalir dari matanya sebelum Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam,

"Kita harus melaporkannya pada Hokage" Sai berucap dingin.

**_The Wedding Curse_**

"Saya tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Hime Temari harus selamat! Dan tetap menikah" Seorang petinggi tertinggi Suna menyampaikan pendapatnya pada Tsunade. Ino dan Sai hanya terpaku di depan meja besar ruang pertemuan Sunagakure, mereka telah mengatakan semua yang didengar dari percakapan kedua Shinobi yang berniat menghancurkan Suna.

"Yang terpenting sekarang rakyat Suna, mereka juga dalam bahaya, bukan hanya Temari saja!" Tsunade berkata tegas dan setengah kesal pada petinggi berambut putih itu.

"Desa Suna bisa bangkit lagi tanpa rakyat, tapi tanpa Ratu, desa tidak bisa bangkit lagi"

"Itu kekanakkan.." Ino berkata dengan suara tercekat, Tsunade mendelik padanya. Ino tentu saja melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang bicara dengan seorang petinggi di Sunagakure, terbukti dari caranya menghardik petinggi beruban itu. Sebelum petinggi itu protes pada Ino, Tsunade buru-buru meminta Sai membawa gadis itu keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Di luar ruangan Ino menendang tempat sampah dengan keras, dia berbalik dan siap mericau pada Sai.

"Dasar petinggi kolot, aku yakin Temari-san tidak menyukai cara ini"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun Ino, jika kita bertindak gegabah, itu bisa jadi tidak sejalan dengan rencana petinggi, dan akan tambah sulit" Sai mengutarakan pikirannya dengan dingin, senyum tidak lagi menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku menyesal kita mengatakkan semua ini pada mereka, seharusnya kita mengatakkannya pada Temari, Gaara atau Kankurou" Ino mendengus kesal, seluruh wajahnya merah karena kesal, dia bingung kenapa perasaannya kalut dan labil seperti ini.

Sai menatap Ino tajam.

"Kita dilarang menyebarkan berita ini" Sai berkata seolah dia berhasil membaca pikiran Ino.

"Ya aku tahu, tuan Shimura"

"Aku tidak bermarga Shimura"

"Terserah.."

Ino berjalan menjauhi Sai, menuju tempat lain dimana dia tidak menemukan orang yang bisa membantah kekesalannya, namun Sai terus mengikutinya, Tsunade sudah mewejanginya untuk menjaga gadis itu dari tindakan gegabah.

"_Jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, aku akan korbankan apa pun agar semua ini tidak terjadi.."_ Batin Ino.

Di samping itu, Kankurou tengah berbincang dengan Temari di balkon rumah keluarga bergelar Sabaku itu.

"Hah.. aku tak habis pikir kau akan menikah dengan anak ingusan dari Konoha itu, apa kau tidak malu? jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menyukai bocah itu" Ucap Kankurou pada Temari di sampingnya.

_"_Huh, aku tidak masalah dengan itu dan aku tidak malu juga karena itu. _Kalau aku harus mempermalukan diriku demi desa, akan kulakukan,_ itu harga yang kuberikan pada desa yang melahirkan adik dan kakak yang aku cintai"Dia memandang Kankurou sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kankurou hanya tersenyum tipis. Sambil menggeleng pasrah. Kepala adik-adiknya, terutama yang satu ini, lebih keras dari karang pesisir Iwagakure. Kankurou mendongak pelan, tersenyum pada adik perempuannya.

"Hey-hey! Berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kau katakan… "

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Hmm.. Chapter II ini dibuat kilat-kilat gimana gitu~ jadi maaf kalau banyak minusnya.**

**Sebenernya aku gak mau lanjutin ****_chap_**** ini kalau bener2 gak niat banget. karena kalau gak niat itu malah bikin gak ****_nge-feel_**** ceritanya. Tapi berhubung saya merasa menulis prolog ttg Shika-Tema di fandom ini malah bikin galau, yoweslah~ lanjutin dulu.**

**(berasa minjem jutsunya Yondaime buat ****_nge-flash_**** chap 2 ini)~**

**nee aku mulai paham apa yang dimaksud All-chan (Alleth) dengan ****_'teknik penulisan masih ada yg perlu dibenahi'_**

**Setelah baca-baca lagi, emang tulisan saya sulit dipahami ya? alurnya melompat-lompat. keburu-buru**

**(menjitak diri sendiri)**

**Di Chap II ini, memang konflik sudah mulai saya cuatkan (he)**

**Semoga dimengerti deh percakapan 2 shinobi yang mau menghancurkan Suna itu, abis kalau sulit di pahami bisa jadi ceritanya ****_nge-hoooong_**** banget gitu.**

**nee..**

**_Zeroplus-san_**** sejujurnya saya pingin liat kamu nangis darah deh.. XP**

**_ShikaIno_**** Akan saya pertimbangkan, meski, akhir cerita ini sebenernya sudah di otak sih hehe~**

**_ Alleth_**** Mohon bantuannya lagi~ saya butuh banyak belajar bahasa nih~ hehe**

**_Yola-san _****hehe saya masih fans Shika-Ino kok jadi wait and see dulu aja~**

**(sok misterius) (digoreng)**

**Ohya maaf ya jika banyak salah~ meski itu di review saya pada FF minna-san atau ke-silent-nan saya setiap membaca FF minna sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Maaf juga FF saya terlalu kaku..**

**RnR will be very apreciated.. 3**

**jazakillahu ahsanal jazaa (semoga kebaikanmu dibalas Alloh)**


	3. Daijoubu Desuka?

**_Chap's Title:_**

**_"Daijoubu.. desuka?"_**

**_Original Story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei_**

_(Yosh, Untuk another disclaimer itu ada banyak cuplikan lagu OST-nya anime Ano hana. aku pake semua OSTnya. Judulnya aoi shiori by galileo galilei, sama secret base yang dinyanyiin seiyuu-seiyuunya.)_

**_Rated: teen_**

**_13 Mei 2013_**

**_(Pas pembukaan SBMPTN)_**

* * *

**_Deai wa futto shita shunkan _**

**_(saat dulu kita bertemu dalam waktu yang singkat)_**

(Shikamaru's POV)

**_Kimi wa Otome Dakara… (karena kau perempuan)_**

_Aku dan Chouji adalah sahabat sejak kecil, meski aku lahir hampir bersamaan dengan Ino, aku tidak mengenalnya lebih lama daripada aku mengenal Chouji._

_Itu karena dia perempuan…_

_Aku dan Chouji sangat dekat sekali, tidak seperti hubunganku dengan Ino, meski kami bertiga punya ke-3 orangtua yang saling bersahabat juga, hubunganku dengan Ino, tidak bisa sedekat hubungan ku dengan Chouji._

_Itu karena dia seorang perempuan…_

_Aku selalu bermain bersama Chouji di hutan Nara, selalu begitu setiap pulang sekolah, itu kebiasaan yang dibentuk orangtua kami. Mereka biasa mengajak kami ke hutan itu, memperkenalkan kami bertiga yah… dengan Ino juga. Kami mulanya bermain bertiga. Tapi aku dan Chouji lupa tepatnya kapan, Ino mulai tidak hadir dalam permainan kami di Hutan Nara. Untuk seterusnya aku bahkan lupa, kami bertiga pernah main bersama._

_Itu karena dia seorang perempuan…_

_Aku selalu pulang sekolah bersama Chouji, meski di sekolah aku akrab dengan Kiba, Naruto dan yang lain. Aku selalu pulang hanya bersama Chouji. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kami sedekat ini._

_Tapi hari itu berbeda,_

_Hari terakhir sekolah, sebelum liburan musim panas, beberapa anak sudah mulai tidak masuk sekolah, mereka meliburkan diri. Bahkan Chouji juga, tapi hari itu dia tidak masuk karena dia sakit perut. Aku terpaksa pulang sendirian. Siang itu, sebelum pulang sekolah, tepatnya saat istirahat, aku sedang tertidur di atap sekolah seperti biasa, yang tidak biasa hanya tidak ada Chouji di sampingku, dan hal lain yang membuat hari itu tidak biasa adalah,_

_"Ino-san~ bisakah kau berikan ini pada Sasuke-kun? Kaori membuatkan ini untuknya" Seorang gadis berambut kepang dua menyerahkan sebuah biskuit berpita pada Ino, seorang gadis lain berwajah bulat tersipu malu di sampingnya._

_"Eh? Pada Sasuke? Kenapa harus aku?" Ino bertanya kaget_

_"Yah~ kau sangat berani, kau teman kami yang baik, jadi tolong kami ya?" Gadis berkepang itu memohon sambil berkedip pada Ino._

_Ino melengos._

_"Tidak bisa!" Ino memberikan lagi biskuit itu, sambil mendekap tangannya di depan dada._

_"Kita bahkan satu kelas dengannya, masa harus aku yang berikan?" Ino membuang muka ketus._

_"Kau bohong! Kau juga menyukainya kan? Hah kau selalu berteriak-teriak bahwa kau menyukainya, menyedihkan sekali mengingat Sasuke hanya mengabaikanmu, maka dari itu kau tidak mau menolong kami" gadis-gadis kecil itu menghardik Ino sambil pergi meninggalkannya sendirian._

_"Bodoh…" Ino mengumpat pelan._

_Shikamaru hanya diam, berusaha agar keberadaannya di atap itu tidak di ketahui Ino._

_Seingat Shikamaru, gadis berkepang dua itu, dan Kaori adalah sahabat dekat Ino, mereka selalu pulang bersama, namun sejak insiden di atap tadi, Shika tidak yakin Ino akan pulang bersama mereka._

_Maka dari itu…_

**_Kaerimichi ni kousaten de _**

**_(di perempatan lampu merah menuju jalan pulangku)_**

_Saat aku temui dia bediri di depan Sekolah sendirian, menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Aku menghampirinya…_

_Entah sampai kapan pun, aku tidak paham kenapa aku melakukannya. _

**_koe wo kakete kureta ne "issho ni kaerou" _**

**_(kau berbicara padaku "mari kita pulang bersama")_**

_"Mau pulang bersama?"_

_Dia menatap keberadaanku dengan tatapan kaget dan malu. Aku pikir dia akan memakanku bulat-bulat atau menendangku, tapi di luar dugaan dia hanya berjalan dan berkata,_

_"Ikkou.." (ayo!)_

**_boku wa terekusasou ni (ketika aku tersipu)  
kaban de kao wo kakushinagara (aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan tasku)_**

_Aku tidak tahu apa itu dihitung pulang bersama atau tidak, dia bahkan berjalan beberapa meter jauhnya di depanku, tidak ada suara di antara kami selama perjalanan, dan dia hanya menatap tanah atau sepatunya selama berjalan._

**_hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo (sebenarnya, aku sungguh-sungguh bahagia)_**

_Aku tahu aku sedang bermimpi kali ini. Mimpi pulang bersama dengan Ino untuk pertama kalinya saat aku masih di , entah kenapa mimpiku mulai berbeda dari kenangan ku dulu, ketika dia –ino, tiba-tiba berhenti, namun dengan santainya aku berjalan melewatinya, mengira dia hanya lelah atau bagaimana. Namun karena bahkan sampai aku berada di depannya dia tidak kunjung bergerak,_

_aku akhirnya berbalik, dan bertanya;_

_"Kau kenapa?"_

_Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari tundukannya, menatapku kosong._

_"Aku hanya bisa sampai sini… aku berhenti disini. Kau berjalanlah saja… " Ino tersenyum aneh._

_"Duluan saja… aku disini saja"_

Dan seketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Mimpi itu selalu berakhir sampai situ saja.

**_Good Luck_**

Langkah Ino berhenti di tengah koridor gedung Kazekage, matanya menyapu lorong panjang itu mulai dari ujung-ujung sepatu miliknya sampai pada ujung-ujung sepatu yang lain. Sepatu Shinobi Konoha yang dikenalnya itu ikut berhenti juga.

Shikamaru Nara kini berada beberapa meter di depannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, _perasaan yang salah _yang Ino rasakan sedari makan malam bersama teman-temannya tidak kunjung hilang. Namun kali ini perasaan itu benar-benar kuat dirasakan mencekiknya. Meski ia tahu dengan tidak langsung, bahwa penyebab _perasaan yang salah_ ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabat kecilnya yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Mungkin? Ya mungkin saja.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Shikamaru bertanya, suaranya menggema, membentur dinding-dinding dingin gedung.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sejak mendengar alasan Ino barusan, pelipis Shika berkedut, dan tulang keringnya tiba-tiba nyeri. Dengan pertimbangan dan kalkulasi otak Shika, Ino menemuinya malam itu untuk menendangnya. Alasannya mudah… gadis itu benci karena tidak bisa merangkai bunga gurun untuk pernikahannya besok. Shika meregangkan kaki-kakinya, meski dia tahu persis sakitnya sensasi tendangan Ino, dia memilih menyerah saja. Toh, dia sudah ditakdirkan begitu.

Meski ia pasrah, Shikamaru masih berpikir Ino adalah anggota paling dewasa di tim sepuluh. Mungkin itu efek karena dia seorang wanita, tingkat kedewasaannya lebih tinggi dibanding Chouji dan dia sendiri, bahkan terkadang lebih tinggi dari almarhum Asuma.

Maka dari itu dalam hati kecil, Shikamaru berharap Ino mengurungkan niatnya menendang tulang keringnya.

"Shika"

Ino tiba-tiba sudah berada lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, Shika terhenyak.

"Ya?"

Ino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya, seikat rangkaian bunga gurun dalam vas pasir padat. Shika tertegun sejenak.

"Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kurangkai untukmu," Ino menunduk sambil tersenyum getir.

"Dan.. Aku berubah pikiran, itu ku berikan gratis saja. " Dia berucap pelan, sementara Shikamaru masih terpekur menatap bunga-bunga gurun itu.

"Yah… ini agak sulit mendapat persetujuan Gaara untuk memetiknya, mengingat dia langka sekali"

Shika menatap Ino dan bunga itu bergantian.

"Tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya" Ino tersenyum, senyum yang aneh bagi Shika.

Shikamaru menerima bunga itu dari tangan Ino, masih bingung mau berkata apa.

"Arigatou…" adalah satu-satunya kata yang berhasil dia ucapkan untuk bunga gurun pemberian Ino itu.

Sementara itu, Sai membuang napas lega di balik tembok di persimpangan koridor itu, tersenyum sama getirnya dengan Ino.

**_Bad Son_**

"Ibu belum datang?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Shizune pagi itu, pernikahannya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Entahlah, aku dengar Nara-san tidak bisa datang, maafkan kami Shikamaru"

Shikamaru menunduk lemah, dia tahu sifat ibunya yang lebih keras kepala dari siapa pun, jika dia sudah repot-repot setuju dengan pernikahannya ini, maka mendatangi pernikahannya bukan hal yang bisa diharapkan. Karena semua itu terlalu menyebalkan bagi Ibunya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Shikamaru merasa gagal menjadi anak yang baik sejak lahir.

**_I Bet_**

"Temari-san… petinggi besar ingin bertemu denganmu di ruangannya" Seorang kunoichi menyampaikan pesan pada Temari dari pintu kamarnya. Temari menoleh pelan, dirinya baru saja mematut diri di depan kaca mensejajarkan baju pernikahannya dengan bahunya,

"Ah~ ya aku akan segera kesana"

**_Blue Memories_**

Shika memandang vas pasir berisi bunga-bunga gurun dari Ino dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, hanya tinggal menunggu dipanggil dan dia akan keluar dari ruangannya, menuju balkon besar gedung Kazekage, memasangkan cincin pada jari-jari Temari, dan bersumpah untuk menikahinya. Dan setelah itu rasanya dunianya pasti akan berbeda.

"Shikamaru-san~ upacara akan dimulai…" seorang suruhan petinggi besar memannggilku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh sambil merapikan kerahku, meraih gelas di dekat vas bunga itu, dan menenggak seteguk airnya.

"Ya…"

Inilah… aku akan memulai kehidupanku yang baru.

_Ck! Merepotkan._

**_Kaze to Hana_**

**_Nara's POV_**

Aku berjalan pelan menuju sebuah cuilan langit yang Tuhan berikan pada siapa saja yang berdiri di balkon besar gedung Kazekage. Disana sudah ada Wakil Petinggi Besar, Temari, dan penghulu. Temari memakai gaun putih panjang yang ujung-ujungnya menyentuh lantai pasir, pakaiannya sangat besar, membuatnya terlihat keberatan. Wajahnya ditutupi kain seperti cadar, lebih dari itu, tiara yang dia kenakan sangat besar, maniknya menutupi separuh lebih wajahnya. Dari balik tiara itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat rambut pirangnya itu.

Aku meletakkan langkah kaki terakkirku di sampingnya, gadis di sampingku itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun, menoleh pun tidak. Aku merasa wajar karena mengangguk saja pasti membutuhkan chakra sangat besar terutama untuk menggerakkan tiara itu. Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu ku edarkan pandangan ke bawah balkon itu, di sana beratus-ratus rakyat Suna bersesakkan untuk melihat prosesi pernikahan calon ratu mereka. Aku melihat beberapa teman-temanku berjaga di setiap sudut keramaian, dan beberapa di atas gedung-gedung tinggi lain. Hokage ke-5, Shizune dan perwakilan Konoha berada di sebarang gedung juga, di balkon ini kini hanya ada aku, Temari, penghulu, dan wakil petinggi Suna.

Aku membuang nafasku pelan, sebelum suara _deheman_ penghulu mengusik telingaku;

"Ehm…" Dia menunjuk tanganku samar.

Aku menghela napas lagi, mengeluarkan tanganku dari saku, berdiri dengan tegak setegak yang aku bisa. Kullihat Temari bergerak tidak tenang, aku menatapnya,

"Kau baik?"

Dia hanya terdiam, menghentikan gerakannya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Dengan berkah ikatan persaudaraan antara kedua desa, saya menikahkan anda… Nara Shikamaru dari Konohagakure dan Sabaku No Temari putri Sunagakure …"

Suara bising keramaian di bawah memudar, suara peghulu juga tak jelas kudengnar lagi, akku terpusat pada pikiranku sendiri... aku terpejam. Inilah.. inilah Shikamaru, awal hidup merepotkanmu yang baru.

"_Aku tidak masalah harus menikah dengan siapa pun…" Batinku_

_"Dengan gadis mana pun dan kapan pun…"_

_"Aku sudah dewasa… aku tidak akan kalah dari Ino hanya tentang soal kedewasaan,"_

_"Kami lahir bersama"_

_"Jika dia sudah beranjak dewasa… maka aku juga harus"_

_ "…jika dia bisa mengalah dengan soal percintaan yang menjadi passionnya selama ini, kenapa aku tidak…"_

_"Jika dia bisa berdamai dengan takdir yang ditetapkan padanya, kenapa aku tidak?"_

_"Bukankah kami sama?"_

_"Kami bahkan lahir dan tumbuh bersama… kenapa aku harus menjadi anak-anak terus, dan dia menjadi gadis yang hebat sendirian…"_

_"Aku akan… berdamai dengan takdirku…"_

_"Aku tidak peduli meski orang yang aku sukai dan yang akan menikah denganku adalah gadis yang berbeda…"_

_"Ini takdirku… untuk berkorban untuk desa…"_

_"Ya kan? Ino?"_

_"Kau juga… sudah menyadari hal itu kan?"_

Aku masih memejamkan mataku erat, namun kemudian aku mencoba membuka mataku dan menyadari aku kembali lagi pada kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi, yaitu menikahi gadis yang berdiri di sampingku.

Aku membuka mataku dan kembali pada cuilan langit yang sama,

Pada sinar matahari yang sama,

Pada biru langit yang sama,

Pada awan yang sama,

Pada keadaan yang sama…

_"Ck.. bahkan langit sewarna matamu itu mengajak inderaku mengingatmu di saat seperti ini…"_

_"Ino… kau gadis merepotkan…"_

_"Kau sangat merepotkan…"_

_"Seandainya kau bukan seorang perempuan, kau tidak akan semerepotkan ini, aku tidak akan serepot ini…"_

_"Seandainya kau bukan seorang perempuan,"_

_"Aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dulu, bahkan sebelum Chouji"_

_"Aku bisa mengajakmu bermain di Hutan Rusa bersama Chouji"_

_"Seandainya kau bukan seorang perempuan…."_

_"Aku tidak akan menyukaimu seperti ini…"_

_"Saat ini seharusnya hatiku tidak akan seberat ini… kalau saja kau bukan perempuan Ino…"_

_"Dadaku tidak akan berdebar sehebat ini…"_

_"Dan pernikahan aliansi ini tidak akan sesalah ini…"_

"Aku… Nara Shikamaru… berjanji akan setia menjaga gadis _di samping saya_ seumur hidup saya dengan menikahinya"

"Aku?" Naruto meniru logat Shikamaru sambil mencibir,

"Bagaimana bisa janji suci pakai bahasa se-informal itu?"

"Baka … apa maksudnya dengan kata 'gadis di sampingnya?' apa sulitnya mengatakan namanya sih" Sakura mendengus, ikutan kesal di samping Naruto. Sejak mendengar janji Shikamaru barusan, dia dan Naruto melonggarkan misi penjagaan mereka, sekedar untuk mencacat gaya bahasa si mempelai pria jenius itu.

"Dia kehilangan akalnya…" Kiba memberi raut wajah jelek, antara mau mengejek Shikamaru dan malu karena pemuda itu membawa nama desa dalam bahasa akadnya yang sangar.

Neji geleng-geleng di sampingnya.

"Ck, Bocah ini…" Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya erat, chakra Shanaroonya bergeliat-geliat di tangannya.

"Beruntung sekali Kankurou sedang ke WC, kalau sampai dia dengar ini, aku yakin dia ngamuk" Shizune tersenyum kaku di samping Tsunade.

Suara riuh terdengar dari bawah, karena bahasa sangar Shikamaru tidak bisa didengar dari bawah, para warga Suna asal berteriak saja, mengira akad sudah sah dilakukan, yah memang sudah sah – namun dengan cara sangat ekstrim ala Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, di balkon utama, wajah penghulu itu memucat dan memucat,

"A-ano?" penghulu di depan Shika tergagap, dia menunjuk Shika dengan tatapan aneh.

"Nee?" Shika menggaruk kepalanya santai, tapi ia dengan cepat sadar penghulu itu tidak sedang ikut-ikutan mengomentari gaya bahasa ekstrimnya barusan, dia menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Shikamaru.

"BRUUAK"

Wakil Petinggi Besar Sunagakure terkapar di belakang Shikamaru, tangannya menggenggam kunai yang basah oleh racun, Tsunade dalang di balik tumbangnya wakil petinggi itu, dia menatap wajah Shika dengan tajam dan serius.

"Ada sabotase, Shikamaru… bawa pergi Temari-san"

**_Run Away_**

Normal's POV

Shikamaru melompat bersama gadis berpakaian repot itu di atas gedung-gedung tinggi Sunagakure, mereka sedang dikejar beberapa Shinobi aneh berpakaian hitam. Shikamaru tidak begitu paham _sabotase_ yang dimaksud Hokage ke-5, tapi dia tahu wakil petinggi itu berniat membunuhnya sebelum Tsunade membantunya. Dia harus berterimakasih pada Hokage perempuan itu.

Shikamaru melihat beberapa kawannya juga sedang bertarung dengan shinobi berpakaian sama dengan yang mengejarnya. _Sial, _batin Shikamaru, dia tidak mungkin mendapat bantuan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Shika menggeret Temari merapat pada sebuah gedung, bersembunyi.

"Kau lepas saja tiara dan gaun pengantin mu itu, mereka akan dengan mudah menemukan kita dengan pakaianmu yang seperti itu"

Gadis itu masih diam, Shikamaru berpikir dia pasti sedang _shock_, meski kericuhan di pernikahan aliansi begini sudah sewajarnya terjadi.

Temari masih diam.

Shikamaru berdecak jengkel,

"Ayolah, Kau sudah jadi Ratu sekarang, jangan jadi versi yang merepot…"

Kata-katanya terputus, Shikamaru tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya pening, pandangannya memudar, dia terjatuh ke tanah, dan tidak sadarkan diri, yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Temari yang masih diam dan berdiri terpaku menatapnya terjatuh.

**_Azayaka_**

"Shikamaru-kun daijoubu ka?" suara lembut yang dikenal Shikamaru menyadarkannya dari ketidaksadaran, dia menatap gadis bermanik hijau itu dengan kepala berat, seolah dia baru bangun dari tidur panjang.

"Kau beruntung Shika, kau pingsan bukan karena racun, ini obat tidur, efeknya biasa aktif satu jam setelah mengonsumsinya" Sakura menjelaskan alasan Shika pingsan barusan.

"Sakura~ dimana Temari?" Suara Shika terdengar serak, dia benar-benar seperti habis tidur panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu, bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?" Sakura bertanya balik, nadanya terdengar panik.

Shikamaru langsung beranjak dari tempatnya terbaring tadi, berlari berpisah dengan Sakura.

Beberapa kali dia harus berhadapan dengan shinobi hitam yang menyerang Suna itu, Shikamaru yakin, wakil petinggi yang ingin membunuhnya itu bukan wakil yang sebenarnya, dia pasti sudah mati atau sedang disekap. Ada hal yang aneh, dia tidak merasa mengonsumsi obat tidur apa pun, kenapa dia bisa pingsan? Apa obat tidur yang dikatakan Sakura tadi ada di minumannya? Shika bingung harus bersyukur atau tidak, dia harusnya bersyukur di minumannya hanya ada obat tidur bukan racun, namun karena obat itu dia kehilangan Temari.

Hal aneh lainnya adalah di sepanjang jalan, Shika tidak melihat ratusan rakyat Suna yang tadi di lihatnya berkerumun di tengah desa, mereka semua hilang, yang ada hanya shinobi-shinobi aliansi yang bertarung dengan shinobi hitam dengan kunai basah itu. Shika terhenyak sesuatu,

"Kawan-kawan hati-hati dengan kunai mereka, itu beracun"

Shika melihat Sai yang sedang bertarung dengan beberapa musuh sekaligus, Shika tanpa pikir panjang langsung menolongnya. Begitu semua beres, alih-alih mengucapkan terimakasih, Sai buru-buru pergi ke arah tebing dekat pantai Sunagakure, Shika mendapat firasat Sai buru-buru menuju suatu tempat yang berbahaya, dia lantas mengejarnya.

**_Koko ni Iru Yo_**

Semuanya terekam cepat dalam indera-indera Shikamaru,

suara dentingan kunai yang melemah,

suara gesekan alas kaki dan pasir tebing utara Sunagakure, dan

hembusan angin kuat yang mengarah ke satu-satunya laut terluas Sunagakure.

sumpah membunuh dari seorang Shinobi hitam dengan pedang yang terhunus,

terhunus pada seorang kunoichi bergaun putih kebesaran, yang bahkan cadar pernikahan masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya, rambut pirang itu mencuat berantakan, dia parah sekali.

"Mati kau.. "

Dan kata-kata itu memulai akhir yang sebenarnya, Temari terdorong kuat ke ujung tebing menuju laut, dengan puluhan karang tajam menyembul di bawahnya.

Sai terlihat tak bisa berkutik meski dia berada di sana, dia juga terhimpit oleh puluhan Shinobi hitam yang menyibukkannya.

Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?

Dia baru sampai… dia baru saja sampai ke tebing itu, ketika tubuh gadis yang sebelumnya berada di sampingnya di atas balkon gedung Kazekage, terhempas tak berdaya menuruni terjal tebing menuju laut lepas.

Angin berhembus ganjil.

Bersama angin… Ratu penghempas angin itu jatuh dan membawa tubuhnya sendiri ke laut dingin Sunagakure.

"TEMARI!"

**Memori (flashback)**

_"Aku hanya ingin… berguna untuk rakyatku!" Temari berkata melankolis, tidak seperti biasanya, nada bicaranya penuh kelembutan, bukan keangkuhan._

_"Aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk mereka, aku tidak masalah meski pernikahan ini dipercepat secepat apa pun" _

_Temari tersenyum lembut. "Toh, ini untuk desa ku"_

_(end of flashback)_

**Okaeru**

_"SHIKAMARU!" Ino memanggil namanya dengan sangat keras, Shikamaru menoleh lemah, sangat malas menoleh sebenarnya._

_Di belakangnya dilihatnya Ino dan Chouji berlari mengejar langkahnya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan gerbang Akademi usai sekolah sore itu._

_"KAU ditungguin tahu!" Ino masih berteriak dari kejauhan, Shika menghentikan langkahnya, benar-benar menoleh dan berniat menunggu kedua sahabat satu tim-nya itu._

_"BRUAAKKK" Ino menghempaskan tasnya ke punggung Shikamaru begitu jaraknya sudah dekat, Chouji yang tertinggal jauh terengah-engah sambil menatap adegan sadis itu, dia ingat betul tadi pagi satu-satunya gadis dalam timnya itu mengaku membawa gunting tanaman dalam tasnya untuk keperluan Ikebana dan mengurus taman Akademi. Jadi kesimpulannya, Shikamaru pasti kesakitan._

_Shikamaru terhuyung jatuh ke depan. Sedangkan Ino hanya terkekeh sambil menyampirkan tasnya lagi di punggung. Dia berjalan melewati Shika dengan santai._

**"****_Okaeru_****!"**

(_*Ayo pulang!_)

Shikamaru terbangun dengan cepat dari pembaringannya, dia terengah-engah, nafasnya sangat berat, namun engahannya cepat. Membuatnya merasa seolah tulang-tulang rusuknya nyaris remuk. Namun kenyataanya memang begitu, bergulung-gulung perban melingkari dada dan tangannya.

Dia baru saja bermimpi lagi, mimpi pulang akademi lagi… _sial _sebenarnya apa yang otaknya selama ini pikirkan? Kenapa hanya mimpi aneh itu terus yang ada di otaknya selama pingsan? Dia buru-buru beranjak, jauh dari mimpi itu, ada hal yang perlu dia pastikan, yang seharusnya dia pikirkan…

Shikamaru, kini sedang berlari. Berlari di lorong-lorong sempit rumah sakit Sunagakure.

Menabrak beberapa perawat ber-badge Sunagakure, dan pasien-pasien lain.

Pikirannya kini, dipenuhi sosok yang nyata, sosok gadis bergaun pengantin yang berpura-pura kuat yang terjatuh di tebing Utara dalam ingatan terakhirnya. _Temari_.

Shikamaru tidak yakin kenapa hanya itu yang tersisa di dalam ingatannya, kenapa dia bisa terbaring di sini? Kenapa dia diperban? Dia tidak yakin bagaimana itu semua terjadi…

"_Hontou douka shiteru mitai"_

Ini pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku. Batin Shika. Kenapa rasanya ada perasaan yang berakhir begitu menyakitkan. Dia mencari Temari untuk memastikannya.

**_Role_**

Shika terpekur sesaat, didapatinya kamar rawat Temari yang luas dengan banyak alat khusus di dalamnya. Terlihat gadis berambut pirang tua itu terduduk lemah di tempat tidurnya, dia sadar. Gadis itu jauh lebih baik-baik saja daripada yang disangka Shikamaru.

"Te-" Belum selesai Shika menyelesaikan kata panggilannya pada Temari, dia mendapati orang lain dalam kamar itu, seorang shinobi mantan anbu yang dia sangat kenal.

-Sai, berdiri beberapa meter di samping tempat tidur Temari, bercakap dengan Temari dengan mimik serius. Sejenak setelah keduanya sadar Shika berada di depan pintu mereka menghentikkan percakapan mereka.

Keduanya menatap Shika dengan tatapan sama payahnya, ada yang disembunyikan dalam percakapan itu, mengingat mereka langsung diam ketika Shika masuk, begitulah kalkulasi Shika saat itu.

"Nee," Sai menunduk hormat pada Temari, "Urusanku sudah selesai, aku pamit Nyonya Kazekage" ada nada aneh pada kata-kata Kazekage dalam suara Sai, meski begitu, Shikamaru tidak yakin itu sindiran atau bukan.

"Kau tidak perlu buru-buru" Shika menghentikan langkah Sai dengan kata-katanya.

Langkah Sai terhenti di samping Shika, dia tersenyum, kali ini terlihat sekali palsu.

"Aku sudah selesai"

Lalu dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar besar itu.

Kini tinggal Temari dan Shika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shika memulai kata-katanya, Temari hanya diam.

"Aku pikir kau nyaris mati, di luar dugaanku kau benar-benar kuat" Shika tersenyum tak simetri, jengkel juga mengakui Temari sekuat ini, meski dia lega Temari baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak sekuat itu, untuk menerima dua orang tamu menyebalkan dalam waktu bersamaan di waktu istirahatku, bisakah kau keluar?"

Gaya bicara Temari terdengar sangat santai, Shika lega mendengarnya. Dia berbalik,

"Ya…, dasar merepotkan"

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Shika menatap sejenak Temari yang menunduk dalam duduknya. Shika baru sadar, gadis itu tidak menatap wajahnya sama sekali selama bicara.

**_The Last Chakra_**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura selepas mengecek luka Shikamaru, selama mengecek, gadis itu juga menceritakan, betapa desa Suna sangat parah kerusakannya. Meski begitu korban luka dan meninggal tidak begitu banyak, itu karena beberapa waktu sebelum penyerangan, ada shinobi aliansi yang mendapat bocoran sabotase itu. Begitu yang Shika tau dari cerita Sakura.

Maka dari itu, racun di oase yang sudah di sebarkan tidak begitu berdampak buruk bagi para warga, karena sepuluh oase terbesar yang terkontaminasi sudah dikuras dan airnya di buang ke laut. Mungkin hanya beberapa warga yang kurang beruntung dan sempat meminium racunnya, beberapa di antara mereka bisa di selamatkan tepat waktu, yang lainnya meninggal. Jika shinobi-shinobi aliansi tidak sigap menguras ke-10 oase kejadian ini bisa jadi lebih parah.

Dan sejauh ini, shinobi konoha tidak ada yang terluka parah, mereka semua sedang di rawat di rumah sakit Suna.

"Untunglah, kawan-kawan semua baik-baik saja" Sakura berucap sambil melirik Shikamaru yang terpekur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Temari-san? Kudengar kau merobek infuse hanya untuk berlari mencarinya…" Kata-kata Sakura agak tajam.

"Dia masih belum bisa dijenguk lagi, pertama dan terakhir kali aku mendatangi kamarnya, dia menyuruhku keluar" Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tentang keadaan Temari dengan malas. Luka Shika tidak begitu parah, dia sudah nyaris pulih untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan keluar, meski harus mendapat teriakan Sakura berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak melihat Rock-lee, Ino dan beberapa Shinobi lain di rumah sakit ini" Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu,

"Mereka mungkin dirawat di Konoha, aku tidak begitu tahu jelas teknis penempatan pasiennya, tapi Rumah Sakit ini memang sangat penuh sejak tragedi itu," ucap Sakura sambil bersedekap dan bersandar di jendela,

"Kuharap _Piggy_ tidak apa-apa, aku bahkan tidak sempat mengecek rumah sakit konoha, aku sibuk sekali disini" Sakura berkomentar dengan kesibukkannya merawat pasien.

"Ya… aku juga" Shikamaru berucap dalam hati, dia khawatir juga dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, mendengar cerita Sakura, teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu perihal sabotase mendadak itu, mereka pasti tidak siap menghadapi serangan itu, makanya banyak di antara mereka terluka. Padahal kalau diperhitungkan lagi meski jumlah shinobi musuh itu banyak, mereka bukan professional semua.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu sebutan isterimu itu pasca tragedi ini?" Sakura tiba-tiba berucap diluar konteks

"Apa lagi? _Tsundere no Sabaku_ terkuat?"

"Hehe, kami menyebutnya 'Gadis mati suri'" Sakura terkekeh mendengar kata-katanya sendiri,

"Ck. Mendokusai"

"Tapi itu ada alasannya," Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, nada bicaranya mulai serius,

"Hinata kan pandai merasakan chakra dengan matanya," Sakura mulai bercerita,

"Menurutnya chakra orang yang terjatuh dari tebing itu adalah _owari no chakra, _Chakra terakhir yang biasanya membawa serta jiwa pemiliknya pergi dari tubuhnya, tapi…" Sakura menjeda kalimatnya, wajahnya menegang,

"Kau tahu sendiri Temari-san pasti sangat kuat, sampai keluarnya _owari no chakra_ saja tidak bisa membuatnya mati" Sakura menoleh ke Shikamaru yang ikut-ikutan berwajah serius.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia jincuriki juga? Ah itu memang tidak mungkin, tapi benar-benar~ Sabaku bersaudara itu orang-orangnya kuat-kuat semua"

Sakura berbalik menatap desa Suna dari jendela yang disandarinya tadi.

"Bahkan 60% kerusakan desa sebenarnya akibat ulah Gaara, dan Kankurou bisa menguras 4 oase sendirian, padahal yang lainnya dilakukan lebih dari delapan puluh shinobi, sedangkan Temari, dia tidak bisa mati" Sakura tersenyum getir.

Sementara Shikamaru masih diam, dia merasa ada bagian yang aneh dengan kata-kata Sakura tadi.

**_Clue_**

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ibu Shikamaru bertanya di seberang telepon, berita kerusuhan Suna pasti sudah sampai padanya.

"Ya, aku baik" Shika menjawabnya santai, meski dia senang bisa mendengar suara cerewet ibunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino di sana? Apa dia baik?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba teringat tentang Ino yang dirawat di Konoha.

"Ah? Ino-chan dirawat disini?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada tinggi setengah berteriak, Shika mau tidak mau menjauhkan telepon di tangannya dari telinga.

"Ya, sebagian shinobi dirawat disana karena disini penuh"

"Ah kau seharusnya memberitahu kaa-chan, kaa-chan tidak tahu" Suara ibunya terdengar kesal.

"Yah~ aku juga baru tahu, dia tidak dirawat di rumah sakit Suna, kemungkinan sih dia di Konoha"

"Kalau Ibu tahu, Ibu pasti langsung kesana begitu mendengar tragedi ini Shika, dia terluka parah tidak ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ck, bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Ah kau ini"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'kau' ha?"

"Ah~ betsuni~ aku senang ibu tidak jadi ke Suna saat itu, kalau ibu kesini, ibu bisa terluka"

"Ya, maka dari itu ibu harus segera bertemu dengan Ino-chan, ibu harus berterimakasih"

Shika terhenyak, _berterimakasih?_

"Berterimakasih untuk apa?"

"Berkat dia menelpon cuaca di Suna sedang buruk, dia meminta ibu tidak datang ke Suna saat pernikahanmu, dia meminta ibu datang setelahnya saja"

_Cuaca_ _buruk_? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah malam sebelum pernikahannya begitu cerah?

"Sudahlah, Ibu mau menjenguk Ino-chan dulu ya?"

Lantas suara telepon yang putus mengganti percakapan itu. Shika masih terpaku di tempat.

_'Kenapa Ino berbohong pada Kaa-channya?'_

_'Apa dia adalah shinobi aliansi yang tahu sabotase ini sebelumnya?'_

Buru-buru Shikamaru mengangkat ponselnya lagi, kali ini dengan nomor tujuan beda dari sebelumnya.

"Kakashi-sen? Bisakah kau cek sesuatu untukku?"

**#**

**"****_Hontou douka shiteru mitai"_**

**Ini pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku.**

**#**

* * *

** Zero-san, nee gomenasai.. banyak Shika/Tema-nya. cup cup jangan ngamuk lagi ya, bisa-bisa kotak ripiuw ku berantakan gara-gara kamu.**

** Magenta-san. inget magenta itu inget Ino ya? magenta itu semacam ungu bukan sih? (ganyambung) nee aku paham akhirnya elipsis itu apa, aku sudah berusaha benerin di chaps lanjut-lanjutnya, hehe tapi maaf ya kalau ada khilap khilap gitu... hehe dan gomen ne yank-san ini agak telat banget nglanjutinnya, hehe (ditimpuk)**

** Tomcat(?) aaarrrrgh maakaashiihhh pembenarannya, hehe biasalah manusia banyak salahnya, (garuk garuk kepala)**

** Nita-san, ripiew nit-san gak geje kok.., nyenengin malah, jadi RnR terus yaak? (pinginnya) hehe iya ya? aku juga udah kebelet ngeluarin chaps yang full mereka berdua. tapi aku belum dapet feel nih hehe**

** Yola-san, Shikamaru gak ingusan kok, (kecuali kalau lagi pilek). (ditimpuk sandal swallow sama Yola) nanti ku timpukkin kankurou deh gara-gara ngomongin Shika Ingusan, tenang ya Yola-san, hehehe**

** zielavena96-san. apa yaaaaw? ayo ayo tebak tebak berhadiah (ditimpuk sandal lagi)**

* * *

**Yosh, aku sadar ketika ngpost chaps ini, udah mulai ketahuan gimana arah ceritanya.**

**Aku lagi-lagi punya alasan khusus ngpost chaps ini. Awalnya udah bener-bener males ngpost lagi, karena setelah baca kok aku gak bisa dapet feelnya banget, akhirnya meski sudah jadi agak lama, chaps ini gak ku post post in.**

**Semoga fic ini lekas berakhir. **

**Teruntuk sahabatku, yah walaupun kamu bukan fans ShikaIno, walaupun kita bukan sahabat karib, aku ngepost ini buat kamu DK-san. Selamat jalan ya~**

**Nee, minna-san, Author ini bukan fans ShikaIno yang baik, bukan author fic yang baik, bukan temen yang baik, tapi bolehkah aku minta tolong?**

**dan nonim-chan juga bukan hamba Allah yang baik,**

**Jadi tolong bantuin doa ya, buat temenku DK-san. Baru saja meninggal dunia kemarin tanggal 12 Mei 2013. Itu salah satu alasan nonim ngpost chaps ini -meski dengan aras-arasen.**

**Semoga dia diterima di sisi-Nya.**

**DK-san~ semoga kamu lulus UN juga ya…**

**arigatou gozaimasu for reading~ pls continue to review my Fic...**


	4. Gomenasai

**Chap's 4**

**title:**

_**'Gomenasai'**_

**Disclaimer , Naruto , by Masashi Kishimoto**

**rated : teen**

**#**

"Aku… sudah putuskan! Aku akan memberikan tahtaku pada adik dan kakakku…" Temari berujar lemah pada rapat aliansi itu, suaranya serak namun air mata tak bisa terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Aku bukan ratu yang baik"

**#**

**Mayat Hidup**

Sambil bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit, Shikamaru menatap langit malam Sunagakure dari satu-satunya jendela di ruangan kecil itu. Kejadian akhir-akhir ini sangat ganjil, Shikamaru merasa ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan dalam tragedi pernikahannya ini. Tapi… dia tidak kunjung mengerti juga apa itu.

"Apa aku harus bertanya pada Hokage?" Shikamaru berujar pelan sendirian. _Tidak_! Tsunade-sama pasti tak akan mengatakkannya. Dia terlalu terikat kode etik untuk sekedar memberitahukan padanya apa yang terjadi. _Cih_! Meskipun seharusnya Shikamaru tahu, terlepas dari kode etik apa pun, dia adalah suami Ratu Sunagakure.

_Aihs.. _Shikamaru benci harus menjadi suami _gadis mati suri_ itu. Di luar dugaannya ini sangat merepotkan. Bahkan teman-temannya juga harus merasakan repotnya.

_Tunggu sebentar… _Ada orang lain yang bisa dia tanyai tentang semua ini. _Ya_! Meskipun dia tahu ini tidak akan mudah mendapat informasi dari orang ini.

Sai _Himura_ ?

Dia berada di tebing Utara saat Temari jatuh ke laut, dia berada di kamar Temari saat Shikamaru mendatanginya. Bukan tidak mungkin Sai mengetahui sebagian hal yang tidak diketahui Shikamaru. Shikamaru berdecak kesal, sejak awal kedatangan mayat hidup itu dia tidak bisa benar-benar menyukainya. Setidaknya pikiran buruk selalu membayangi firasatnya tentang Shinobi mantan anbu Roots itu.

Sai juga ditugaskan khusus oleh Tsunade setelah turnamen bodoh itu, dia tidak ditugaskan sepaket dengan teman-temannya. Dia pasti punya tugas khusus.

Shikamaru memutuskan berhenti dari semua kalkulasi itu, dia mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya. Shika meraih kantung infuse dan mengantonginya di saku jaket Shinobinya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah…

_'mencari mayat hidup itu_'

**#**

Sai sedang duduk di kursi panjang dekat oase Suna yang setengah terkuras –sendirian mengingat saat itu nyaris tengah malam. Tangannya sedang memegang buku sketsa dan kuas di tangan lainnya. Pandangannya kosong jatuh jauh ke dalam lukisannya sendiri, lukisan bunga gurun yang hampir jadi.

Kebetulan setelahnya angin berhembus ganjil ketika kuasan terakhir nyaris diselesaikan Sai, Sai menoleh pelan ke arah pintu gerbang Oase menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di Oase itu selain dirinya. Dia tersenyum pada sosok yang berdiri di gerbang itu.

"Konbanwa… Nara" Sai berucap datar.

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik nan tajam. Alih-alih menyerangnya dengan kunai seperti yang ingin dia lakukan sejak pertama menemui pemuda itu, dia hanya menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum tak simetri.

"Konbanwa…"

**#**

Lukisan Sai kini tergeletak di samping kursi Oase itu. Kursi itu kini tidak hanya ditempati Sai seorang, dia berhasil mendapatkan teman yang menemaninya duduk di kursi itu, terlepas dari suka atau tidak Sai pada kehadiran sosok di sampingnya.

Sai meneguk teh kaleng yang dia bawa dengan khidmat, berbeda dengan pemuda di sampingnya, dia hanya memainkan kaleng teh itu di tangannya. Tidak berniat meminumnya sama sekali.

"Duduk bersama di kursi tengah malam begini, apakah itu biasa dilakukan oleh teman?" Sai tiba-tiba berujar, berusaha tersenyum lagi. "Hatsyii…" Sai melanjutkannya dengan bersin.

Shikamaru membuang napas, mulai bersandar pada kursi itu. Menatap Sai yang sedang mengelus hidungnya.

"Ya… mungkin" Shika memutar kaleng teh-nya sekali lagi, "Tapi biasanya tidak semalam ini, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sakit?"

Sai hanya tersenyum sekadarnya dan menggeleng.

"Sejak mengenal shinobi Konoha aku mulai mengenal banyak ikatan yang tidak kupahami" Sai berujar lagi.

"Ikatan Naruto dan Sasuke… Ikatan Sakura dan Ino, ikatan Hyuuga dan Naruto… semuanya membingungkan…"

Shika terdiam, mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Sai dengan seksama.

"Mereka mengorbankan diri mereka karena ikatan dengan orang lain, aku tidak mengenal yang disebut 'ikatan' ini sebelumnya,"

"Ini sangat rumit… aku tidak bisa paham bagaimana cara mereka berpikir tentang ikatan mereka"

Baru kali ini Shikamaru mendengar Sai berkalimat lebih dari biasanya. Bahkan kali ini seolah curhat padanya. Shikamaru masih diam. Sai kembali meneguk teh dalam kaleng miliknya.

"Ikatan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau putuskan sepihak…" Shikamaru akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata sejak pertama kali duduk di sana.

"Aku juga tidak paham apa yang kau maksud dengan ikatan" Shika membuka kaleng teh itu pada akhirnya.

"Kebanyakan ikatan akan kau sadari ketika kau kehilangan orang yang bersangkutan, bisa dikatakan… Ikatan itu ada karena kita tidak bisa hidup sendirian, dan merasa kehilangan. Asalkan orang-orang saling mengerti satu sama lain, itu sudah termasuk ikatan" Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan menenggak teh kaleng miliknya.

Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Wakatta, aku pikir kita saling mengerti, Shikamaru… Hatsyiii" Sai bersin lagi, Shikamaru tidak benar-benar memperhatikan bersin Sai, dia terlalu malas memikirkan kesehatan pemuda mayat satu itu.

Lebih dari itu Shikamaru menoleh pada Sai cepat, rasanya di panggil dengan nama kecil oleh orang sekaku mayat begitu terasa ganjil.

"Aku pikir kita bisa jadi teman…" Sai tersenyum lagi dalam kata-katanya.

"Meski pertemuan pertama kita sangat buruk…" Sai melanjutkannya, masih dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara yang sama.

"Tapi rasanya, ikatan kita tidak semudah itu ya?" Sai tersenyum lagi, meski kata-katanya tidak formal, nadanya tetap terdengar tidak pas.

"Aku masih merasa, kau masih memandangku sebagai musuh" Sai menoleh pada Shikamaru, lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang semua orang tahu itu palsu.

"Aku memang tidak suka padamu" Shikamaru bicara jujur.

"Tapi bukan berarti ikatan bisa dibuat hanya dengan rasa suka, bahkan keadaan bisa membuat kita berteman"

Sai tersenyum lagi. Namun senyumnya buru-buru hilang, dia sadar orang di sampingnya berada di luar pembicaraan, pikirannya jauh dari sana. Perhatian Shikamaru kembali pada Sai, tepatnya pada tangan pemuda seputih mayat itu, tangannya berkerut, seolah baru terendam air lama, kalau diperhatikan lagi, Shikamaru baru sadar Sai lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apa dia benar-benar sakit?

"Ada.. masalah?" Sai akhirnya berujar, tersenyum lagi.

Shikamaru mengangkat pandangannya dari kaleng tangan Sai yang berkerut. Shikamaru pikir dia seharusnya tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan Sai, dia pasti habis terendam air lama karena menguras oase. Begitu perkiraan Shikamaru.

"Kau tadi bilang kita bisa saling mengerti… kau pasti tahu bahwa aku kesini dengan maksud tertentu…" Shikamaru berujar dengan nada serius.

"Katakan…" Shikamaru menoleh penuh ke arah pemuda yang duduk di ujung kursi lainnya itu.

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu… namun kau ketahui… tentang tragedi kemarin"

Sai yang menatap Shikamaru tidak langsung tersenyum, dia menyiratkan pandangan tak bisa ditebak dari tatapanya pada Shikamaru. Namun sekali lagi dia berusaha tersenyum palsu lagi sebelum memulai berkata.

"Wakatta…"

**#**

Shikamaru berlari sekencang dia bisa menuju gedung terbesar desa pasir itu. Dia harus bertemu dengan Temari.

_Flashback_

"_Yang aku tahu dari tragedi itu… Temari-san tidak benar-benar bangkit dari kematian, dia…tidak mati suri," Sai berujar tenang._

_"Dia mengadakan perjanjian dengan seseorang… "_

_Shika terhenyak,_

_"Perjanjian macam apa?"_

_"Bertukar hal yang berharga… Temari-san menukar hidupnya dengan perjanjian itu, dia harus selamat dari maut untuk menyelamatkan seluruh rakyatnya ketika tragedi itu, dia tidak sempat jatuh dari tebing jika mau menyelamatkan rakyatnya. Maka dari itu, dia mengadakan perjanjian"_

_Shikamaru terdiam, dia mencerna kata-kata Sai dengan seksama, ada yang aneh dalam kalimat itu._

_"Sebagai gantinya, orang yang mengadakan perjanjian dengan Temari-san mendapatkan imbalannya…" _

_"Siapa orang itu? Apa imbalan yang dimintanya?" Shikamaru bertanya sesantai mungkin, meski degup jantungnya jadi semakin cepat._

_"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya padamu Shikamaru, aku tidak paham tentang ikatan…" Sai beranjak hendak pergi, Shikamaru buru-buru menghentikkan langkahnya._

_"SIAPA ORANG ITU?" Shika setengah berteriak._

_"Aku tidak berurusan dengan itu, kurasa satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, orang-orang tinggi Sunagakure, mereka mungkin mengetahuinya"_

**_#_**

Perjanjian macam apa yang dimaksud Sai? Shikamaru membatin, dia mendarat dari lompatannya, tepat di teras depan kantor Kazekage, -calon kantor milik Temari, dia mengetuk pintu pasir itu pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia memutuskan untuk membukanya sendiri.

**#**

Shikamaru melihat sosok orang lain di dalam ruangan megah itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak menduga orang itu bisa berada disana. Dia berdiri tegak menatap kursi Kazekage yang kosong, Shikamaru bisa memastikan di ruangan itu hanya ada Shikamaru dan sosok itu. Tapi sosok itu punya hal yang tidak biasa, meski Shikamaru tidak bisa merasakan chakra dengan baik, dia cukup yakin, chakra orang di depannya itu sangat berbahaya, chakra ini… chakra membunuh.

Sosok itu berbalik, menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan dingin. Tangannya menggenggam kertas yang kusut. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Shikamaru. Orang itu adalah… adik kandung Temari, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan kesini juga" Shikamaru berucap datar.

Gaara masih diam, tatapannya masih sama tajamnya.

_'Cih, dia masih sangat menakutkan seperti turnamen chuunin dulu' _batin Shikamaru.

"Dimana Temari?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi suaranya menggema.

"Kukira kau seharusnya tahu dimana dia berada" Gaara masih diam, tubuhnya tidak bergerak, suaranya mendesis mengerikan.

"Apa?" Shikamaru terhenyak sesaat, "Bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Aku di rumah sakit sepanjang hari"

"Kankurou benar.." Gaara menunduk rendah, matanya terpejam, tangannya yang menggenggam kertas semakin mengerat, suara gemerisik kertas yang terjebak di tangannya terdengar mengganggu.

Shikamaru pelan-pelan menelan ludah, dia harus menerima kebenaran kalkulasi firasatnya, bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sedang tidak dalam mood baik.

"Kau sangat menyusahkan…" Gaara masih menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Dimana Temari?" Shikamaru berusaha kembali pada tujuannya menuju kantor Kazekage.

"Berhenti… menanyakannya" Gaara berkata rendah.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" Shikamaru berbalik hendak keluar lewat teras lagi, sebelum Gaara tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan bingkai teras itu.

"Kau mencari kakak-ku, maka kau berurusan denganku…" Gaara menatap Shika tajam.

"Jangan bercanda, aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu" Shikamaru berkata sekalem mungkin.

"Temari sudah cukup menderita karena turnamen itu, dia mengorbankan segalanya untuk menjadi seorang Ratu yang baik untuk desanya…" Gaara berorasi dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan biarkan dia menderita hanya karena menikah dengan rusa Konoha"

"GWAAARRRHH"

Gaara bergerak cepat. Kejadian setelahnya sangat cepat, yang tiba-tiba terjadi adalah seluruh lantai tempat kaki Shikamaru berpijak kini hancur dan remuk, beruntung Shikamaru buru-buru menghindar. Tapi menghindar sekali tidak akan cukup, Gaara menyerangnya berkali-kali dengan cepat hingga beberapa dinding dan jendela ruangan itu roboh.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan monster ini?' _batin Shikamaru.

**#**

"GWAARRRHH"

Suara dinding roboh memenuhi tengah malam desa Sunagakure. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, karena vas di sampingnya terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Sementara itu Kiba, Shino, Hinata dan Sakura buru-buru berkumpul di lobi rumah sakit.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura berteriak keras.

"Ada orang bertarung" Shino berkata dingin.

"Suaranya seperti berasal dari arah gedung Kazekage, Hinata kau tahu siapa mereka?" Kiba menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"D… dia… Gaara…"

"Dasar bodoh" Sakura buru-buru berlari keluar, disusul Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata.

Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa tengah malam begini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Gaara bertarung dengan seseorang" Sakura berujar sekenanya, dia masih berusaha berlari secepatnya.

**#**

"RASENGAN!?"

Naruto menyeruak lebih dulu menuju kantor Kazekage, dia dengan sekuat tenaga menghempaskan rasengan di antara Shikamaru dan Gaara, keduanya terlempar saling menjauh.

"BAKA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TENGAH MALAM BEGINI?" Naruto berteriak keras ke arah keduanya. Kankurou tiba-tiba masuk dan berlari ke arah Gaara untuk menolong adiknya itu, Sakura dan Kiba menyongsong Shikamaru yang terluka kepayahan.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Shika, "Gaara!" Lantas menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH KEHILANGAN AKAL KALIAN?" Naruto berteriak kencang, meski dinding-dinding ruang kazekage telah roboh, suara Naruto masih menggema terpantul runtuhan-runtuhannya.

"Tenanglah Naruto, semua ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan" Kankurou tiba-tiba bersuara, tangannya masih memegangi lengan Gaara yang terengah-engah.

"LALU apa yang bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini semua?" Naruto membuang napas kesal,

"Kita semua teman, dan telah beraliansi begitu lama, pertarungan sekecil apa pun bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan!" Naruto berkata tegas.

"Naruto…" Hinata berucap pelan. Kiba dan Shino menatap Naruto dan Kankurou bergantian.

"Shikamaru!" tiba-tiba Chouji menyeruak, dia kepayahan melewati beberapa runtuhan bangunan, dan mendekati sahabat setimnya itu. Chouji punya luka yang cukup parah, itu sebabnya dia terlambat sampai di sana.

"Aku tahu ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, maafkan kami atas kerusuhan ini, desa kalian sudah banyak membantu kami selama ini," Kankurou memandang Gaara sesaat,

"Temari pergi… " Kankurou akhirnya mengatakan alasan Gaara melakukan semua itu,

"Dia pergi dari desa, sebelumnya kami mengadakan rapat dadakan, dia meminta kami dan para petinggi berkumpul," Kankurou mengulum ludah enggan melanjutkan cerita,

"Dia menyerahkan jabatan Kazekage pada Gaara, dia bilang dia tidak cukup baik untuk melindungi desa makanya dia pergi diam-diam tadi malam"

Orang-orang di ruangan itu terhenyak, termasuk Shikamaru yang juga baru menngetahuinya.

"Dia menyerahkan surat penyerahan kekuasaan pada Gaara sebelumnya." Kankurou memandang Naruto lagi.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, kenapa tiba-tiba Temari melakukannya tidak kami ketahui dengan jelas…"

"Sejak pernikahan aliansi ini, semua hal buruk mulai terjadi, kami tahu ini kesalahan pihak Suna karena memaksakan pernikahan aliansi, kami tidak tahu ada banyak terror dan konspirasi Shinobi yang tidak menyetujuinya diam-diam"

"Kemungkinan besar, Temari merasa bersalah karenanya… maka dari itu dia pergi, tapi belakangan kami ketahui, masalah ini telah berakhir dengan campur tangan Shinobi Konoha… kami tidak tahu pasti, hanya saja Temari pernah mengatakan bahwa dia bahkan tidak bisa lebih baik dari Shinobi kalian. Kami tidak berusaha berpikiran buruk, hanya saja kami punya firasat Shikamaru Nara ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Temari"

Kankurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan banyak helaan napas kaget dari orang-orang dalam ruangan itu. Semua orang disana menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, Hinata menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tangannya, kaget. Naruto menoleh pelan ke arah Shikamaru,

"Apa itu benar? Shikamaru…"

"Wakaranai… Aku tidak tahu"

Tiba-tiba hentakan keras terdengar di bibir teras yang nyaris runtuh, Tsunade-sama dan Shizune muncul bersama beberapa petinggi Suna.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang petinggi Suna berteriak kaget melihat separuh lebih ruangan telah hancur.

"Ini tidak bisa diterima bagaimana kalian bisa melaku-"

"CUKUP!" Tsunade menghentikan ocehan petinggi itu dengan teriakkannya. Petinggi itu kontan berwajah nanar, dia takut namun tetap berusaha bicara,

"A-aapa maksud Nyonya Hokage? Mereka sudah melakukan kesalahan besar"

"Ini kesalahan kita, apa kau tidak paham juga?" Tsunade berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah Naruto,

"Karena kita tidak mengatakan pada mereka apa yang terjadi, mereka mulai bertengkar! APA KAU PIKIR PERJANJIAN BODOH PETINGGI BESAR ITU MAIN-MAIN?" Tsunade kembali berteriak, membuat Naruto nyaris terhuyung ke belakang.

"Hey, nenek! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Perjanjian apa yang kau maksud?"

"KALAU PETINGGI BESARMU ITU TIDAK SECEROBOH INI, SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!" Tsunade kembali berteriak pada petinggi itu, seorang lelaki tua di barisan paling belakang bergelagat aneh, dia adalah petinggi besar itu.

"Hey ne-" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan keluhannya, Tsunade membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik! Aku memang bukan apa-apa di desa Sunagakure, disini aku hanya akan bicara atas nama perwakilan aliansi kedua desa! Desa Sunagakure sekarang sedang dalam kekosongan kekuasaan, dan satu-satunya petinggi besar kalian sudah melakukan kesalahan besar yang mengancam aliansi ini, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam"

**#**

**Flashback**

"Kita bisa membiarkan Shinobi Konoha yang akan menikah dengan Temari-san itu mati, jika dia mati, para pemberontak akan mengira pernikahan dibatalkan, dengan begitu keinginan para Shinobi pemberontak itu bisa terkabul, dan desa tak perlu repot" Petinggi besar berbicara pada petinggi Suna lainnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kita tidak membatalkan pernikahan dengan baik-baik saja petinggi besar?" petinggi muda itu mengajukan alternatif.

"Tidak bisa! semua ini sudah bagus, tujuan pernikahan aliansi ini adalah untuk mendapatkan kesan bahwa klan Shinobi di Suna menjadi tambah banyak, apalagi klan pemuda itu adalah klan Nara, klan penjaga hutan terbesar di Konoha. Jika klan itu bisa beralih ke Suna, maka itu akan bagus untuk imej desa kita"

"Kita memang akan kehilangan Pemuda Nara itu jika memang dia akan dikorbankan, namun… Temari-san menjadi berhak atas beberapa warisan klan tersebut secara tidak langsung, itu semua sudah kesepakatan aliansi, maka dari itu pernikahan ini akan menguntungkan"

**#**

"Temari-san… petinggi besar ingin bertemu denganmu di ruangannya" Seorang kunoichi menyampaikan pesan pada Temari dari pintu kamarnya. Temari menoleh pelan, dirinya baru saja mematut diri di depan kaca mensejajarkan baju pernikahannya dengan bahunya,

"Ah~ ya aku akan segera kesana"

**_#_**

"Temari-san, demi desa, tetaplah selamat dan bertahan disini! Jangan ikuti upacara pernikahan itu! akan ada Sabotase besar dalam upacara pernikahanmu" Petinggi besar berujar tegas pada Temari,

"APA maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa diam dan merasa aman sendirian disini! Bagaimana dengan desa? Bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Kankurou? Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru dan Shinobi aliansi? Sabotase ini urusan serius!"

"Desa akan aman, beberapa jam sebelum sabotase, ada shinobi aliansi yang berhasil mengetahui rencana sabotase ini diam-diam, Kankurou dan Gaara akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Apa dia akan tetap mengikuti upacara pernikahan palsu ini? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Temari berteriak tidak santai pada petinggi renta itu.

"Pernikahan tetap dilanjutkan Temari-san~ ada orang yang akan menggantikanmu sementara dalam upacara itu"

"Kalau begitu Shikamaru juga harus digantikan!" Temari berkonklusi dengan tegas, namun petinggi itu hanya menghela napas, kemudian berbalik.

"Itu tidak mungkin" Petinggi besar berkata pelan.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Petinggi besar apa kau serius dengan semua ini? Bagaimana bisa aku mengorbankan Shikamaru! Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini yang benar-benar Shinobi pemberontak itu inginkan" Temari menghentak meja dalam ruangan rahasia dan tertutup dengan petinggi besar itu, dia kaget mendengar rencana pengorbanan Shikamaru oleh petinggi besar.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Temari! Apa yang kau inginkan? Laki-laki konoha itu atau rakyatmu?"

_#_

"BRAAAKKKK" Suara dinding yang roboh mengalihkan Temari dari tangisannya di penjara rahasia Sunagakure. Dia yang mulanya dikurung disana agar aman dari bahaya sabotase kini dengan tiba-tiba diselamatkan dengan robohnya dinding penyerap cakra itu dari luar oleh seseorang.

"Daijoubu? Temari-san?" Gadis yang baru saja membobol penjara rahasia itu terengah-engah dibalik debu-debu dinding yang berhamburan.

"K..kau…" Temari terbata-bata, tubuhnya hampir lemas karena tidak bisa berkutik di dalam penjara rahasia itu, dinding-dinding penghisap cakra yang di desain mengurungnya itu membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kita harus keluar dulu dari penjara ini…" Gadis penyelamatnya itu buru-buru membawa Temari keluar dari gedung rahasia itu.

#

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini? Petinggi besar membawaku diam-diam" Temari bertanya lemah pada sosok yang menyelamatkannya itu, kini dia sedang di sembuhkan aliran cakranya oleh gadis penyelamat itu.

"Maafkan aku… Temari-san… aku dengan tidak sengaja mengetahui pembicaraanmu dengan petinggi besar siang tadi…" Gadis penyelamat bermanik aqua itu berujar serak, kata-katanya barusan membuat sekujur tubuh Temari lemas dibuatnya. Temari kehilangan kata-kata.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Aku… juga tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, maafkan aku…"

Temari berkeringat dingin, rasa-rasanya air mata nyaris terseret jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Gadis di sebelahnya itu sama nanarnya, hanya saja matanya sudah cekung sekali, dia pasti sudah banyak menangis sebelumnya. Dengan senyum lembut gadis bersurai panjang itu menatap Temari lembut, dipegangnya tangan Temari lembut sambil menghangatkan tangan gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu dari keringat dinginnya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku pun akan memilih rakyat desaku jika aku ada di posisimu," Gadis bermanik aqua itu mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya sesaat.

"Jadi… sementara kau menyelamatkan rakyatmu, izinkan aku menyelamatkan sahabatku…"

"A-apa maksudmu?" pupil mata Temari membesar, dia menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan kaget dan penasaran.

"Aku punya rencana lain, bisakah kita mengadakan perjanjian untuk menjalankannya?"

**_#_**

"Aku akan mengatur diri agar bisa menggantikan posisimu sebagai mempelai wanita dalam upacara pernikahan itu, aku akan memeriksa semua air dan makanan yang mungkin dibubuhi racun untuk membunuh Shikamaru, petinggi-petinggi, dan saudara-saudaramu,"

"Temari-san pergilah ke setiap Oase di Suna, kemungkinan besar racun-racunnya bersumber di sana, evakuasi rakyat Suna pasti akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga, maka dari itu para Shinobi aliansi kudengar kewalahan menguras Oase dan mengevakuasi tepat waktu sebelum upacara dimulai" Gadis itu menghela napas berat,

"Aku akan melindungi calon suamimu, bagaimanapun juga dia sahabatku sejak kecil juga… aku akan berjanji melindunginya, sementara itu Temari-san bisa melindungi rakyat Suna"

Temari terlihat berpikir, dia yakin rencana itu tidak salah untuk dicoba, namun dia merasa terlalu tak berdaya.

"Temari-san tidak mungkin kembali ke upacara sekarang, mau bagaimana pun, kata-kata petinggi itu benar, jika Temari-san memaksakan diri mengikuti upacara, bisa jadi pengurasan oase tidak bisa tepat waktu, petinggi besar dan Hokage mengira hanya tujuh oase yang tercemar racun, tapi setelah aku kalkulasi, racun itu bisa menyebar dengan cepat, kemungkinan sepuluh oase lebih telah tercemar, dan saluran-saluran air juga, aku tidak punya banyak waktu juga, aku dan Sai sudah menguras sebuah oase, tapi sisanya belum… "

"Aku pikir dengan menyelamatkan dirimu, nasib rakyat suna dan Shikamaru bisa ditolong…"

Temari memandang wajah gadis itu jauh ke dalam matanya, dia tidak berbohong. Gadis itu tidak berbohong, matanya sangat cekung dia pasti sudah begadang sejak pagi untuk menguras sebuah oase.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Temari. Dia tidak pernah menangis sederas ini sejak kematian ayahnya dan Ibunya Gaara –ibu tirinya. Temari mencengkeram tangannya sendiri kesal dengan situasi pelik saat itu.

"Yamanaka! Kumohon! Berjanjilah untuk menyelamatkan Shikamaru!"

Ino menghirup udara basah di hidungnya yang basah karena air mata, dia mengelap air matanya cepat-cepat. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Temari yang tergenggam kuat.

"YA… Ratu…"

**#**

INO'S POV

Aku menyukaimu Shikamaru…Mungkin lebih karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk tak mendengarkan peringatan Sai ketika aku berusaha membebaskan Temari dan terlibat dalam rencana ini.

Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu, aku memutuskan untuk melihat kau dan Temari bahagia, dengan begitu aku harus membuatmu tetap hidup dan mendampingi Temari sebagai ratu Suna.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati di atas rencana petinggi besar kolot itu.

Shikamaru, aku …

_"Aku menyukaimu dengan sederhana, perasaan suka ku pada mu adalah perasaan sederhana dan sekejap dimana aku hanya ingin menikahimu saja…"_

Aku… bodohkah aku karena menginginkannya?

Sepertinya aku memang bodoh…

Kata sebuah sajak lama;

"_Kau akan mendapatkan dunia jika kau menghendakinya, tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan lebih baik setelahnya, namun jika kau berusaha mendapatkan akhirat, kau akan mendapatkan dunia dan akhirat keduanya berada di tanganmu"_

Aku tidak tahu itu sesuai dengan keadaanku atau tidak, tapi aku menginginkanmu… dan Tuhan memberikanmu sesaat… dengan mengijinkan aku menggantikan Temari, untuk menikah denganmu.

Sesaat? Ya.. kupikir ini sedikit lebih cepat dari dugaanku.

Kematian itu… tidak bisa kau sangka kan?

#

Aku terhempas di tebing Utara Sunagakure, kupikir aku sudah membawa rombongan Shinobi pemberontak itu cukup jauh darimu untuk membuatmu selamat. Tapi aku salah, kau malah menyusul Sai yang mengejarku ke tebing ini.

Kau meneriakkan satu nama saat aku jatuh, aku hanya mampu tersenyum.

Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan gadis yang kau teriakan namanya Shikamaru. Dia baik-baik saja.

"TEMARI!" suara Shikamaru menyeruak keras.

Dan aku merasa hembusan angin menerbangkanku cepat ke laut Sunagakure.

**End of Ino's POV**

#

Temari mengembuskan jutsu anginnya kuat untuk mengeluarkan isi oase menuju saluran pembuangan. Namun sejenak dia merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang, Temari menoleh ke Utara.

_'Gadis itu… apa dia baik-baik saja?' _batin Temari cemas.

**#**

**End of Flash back**

**#**

Shikamari belari ke arah utara, dia berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sakura, Naruto dan teman-temannya. Shikamaru kini tahu semuanya, Tsunade sudah lebih dari cukup meceritakannya. Kini Shika tahu siapa yang jatuh dari tebing, dia tahu kenapa Temari tak mau memandang wajahnya saat dia jenguk, dia tahu kenapa tangan dan kulit Sai lebih pucat dan kenapa Sai pilek, padahal sudah lewat sehari sejak pengurasan oase itu dilakukan, itu semua karena…

Pemuda itu pasti sudah menyelam ke lautan Suna sendirian, berjam-jam mencari Ino sendirian.

Shika berhasil mencapai tebing utara Suna, debur ombak sudah terdengar jelas dan keras. Disana meski dia sampai lebih dulu dari yang lain, dia mendapati seseorang sudah sampai disana duluan.

Sai berbalik, di tangannya ada beberapa helai bunga gurun yang sudah layu. Sai tidak lagi berusaha tersenyum, dia hanya menatap Shika dengan dingin sedingin malam itu.

Shikamaru berjalan cepat ke arahnya, dan dengan sepenuh hati meninju wajah pemuda mayat itu sampai jatuh.

Naruto, Chouji dan kawan-kawan yang baru sampai di tebing itu langsung kaget melihat Sai terhuyiung jatuh dengan hidung berdarah.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji berteriak lebih cepat dari Naruto, dia menarik lengan Shika cepat.

"Sai… kenapa kau tidak beritahu padaku sebelum semua ini terjadi… kenapa kau tidak bilang KAU TAHU SABOTASE INI SEBELUMNYA!"

Shikamaru berteriak keras.

Sakura, Naruto dan kawan-kawan lainnya yang baru sampai terhenyak. Naruto beranjak cepat menghampiri Shikamaru.

"APA maksudmu Shika? Nenek tidak bilang apa-apa tentang Sai dalam ceritanya!" Naruto mengangkat kerah Shika kuat, dia tidak terima Shikamaru menyalahkan Sai padahal setahu Naruto, Sai tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana Ino.

"Maafkan aku Naruto… Apa yang Shikamaru katakan benar… Tapi, aku tidak mungkin mengatakkan sesuatu yang sudah aku janjikan pada Ino dan petinggi aliansi, untuk tidak menyampaikan semua ini pada kalian"

Suara Sai terdengar lemah, lantas perlahan-lahan genggaman tangan Naruto melemah, dia melepaskan kerah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru begitu lepas dari cengkraman Naruto langsung beranjak ke ujung tebing, secepat mungkin Sakura menarik tangan Shikamaru cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa mencarinya sekarang! Aku dengar semua Shinobi aliansi sudah berusaha mencarinya juga, Shikamaru…" Sakura terdengar serak, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Aku mulanya juga bingung, kenapa sementara Temari-san sudah berhasil ditemukan, beberapa Shinobi aliansi masih melakukan pencarian sesuatu di laut utara Suna, mereka sudah melakukan pencarian Shika… mereka tidak menemukannya… Ino… tidak…" Shikamaru menarik tangannya cepat dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli"

Lalu Shikamaru berjalan ke tebing.

"Shikamaru, lautan utara masih tercemar sejumlah racun buangan oase kau tidak –"

"BYUUURR"

Tetapi Shikamaru sudah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan. Chouji yang wajahnya sudah merah dan air-mata sudah membanjirinya ikut berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

"Aku juga akan mencari Ino…" Naruto berujar pelan.

"Naruto…" Sakura mendesis dalam tangisannya.

"Setidaknya kita harus mencoba mencari sahabat kita…"

Lutut-lutut Sakura melemas, dia terjatuh di atas pasir tebing utara Suna, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya, Hinata buru-buru mendekatinya, meski wajahnya juga belum kering dari air mata.

Malam itu mereka semua mencari jasad Ino Yamanaka sampai pagi. Seandainya mereka tahu _Owari no Chakra _yang berada di tebing itu adalah milik Ino, mereka mungkin bisa segera mencari gadis itu di laut. Seandainya mereka tahu lebih cepat, mereka tidak akan memberikan julukan bodoh pada Temari tentang gadis mati suri. Mereka tidak akan tertawa… diatas pengorbanan sahabat mereka sendiri.

Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat iya kan?

**#**

**To be Continued~**

* * *

**Makasih ya buat Zero, Yola, dan Nita yang udah ripiuw Chaps 3 yang geje tak terkira buana hehehe**

**Aduh iya nih, kayaknya feelnya belum dapet di chapter 3. Aku lagi galau jadi ceritanya malah gak mudengi... TIDAAAAKKKK (Guling-guling)**

**itu intinya apa ya? ehm (mikir) ehm (mikir lagi)**

**jadi... ehm (mikir)**

**(digampar)**

**intinya, Shikamaru itu jadinya ****_merasa_**** sudah menikah sama Temari. Di akhir akad, tiba-tiba Sabotase dimulai.**

**Nah, sebenarnya~ Ino itu udah tahu kalau Shika direncanain bakal dibunuh lewat racun di gelasnya (ingetkan Shika minum air dulu sebelum berangkat upacara), makanya dia ganti racun pakai obat tidur. Nah karena si shinobi pemberotak yang nyamar jadi wakil petinggi ngerasa Shika kok gak mati-mati habis diracuni mau menikam shika dari belakang biar pernikahan aliansi batal gitu. Tapi kan gajadi karena ditolong Tsunade gitu kan.**

**hehehehe**

**Nah, sebelumnya karena temari ada urusan mau menguras oase yang teracuni sedangkan Ino mau menolong Shikamaru dengan pura-pura jadi Temari, makanya Ino bertukar posisi sama Temari . Jadi sebenernya yang nikah sama Shika itu Ino (mekso banget).**

**hehehehhehehehe**

**Makanya Hinata merasa orang yang jatuh dari tebing itu seharusnya sudah mati karena udah ngeluarin ****_owari no chakra_**** (chakra terakhir). tapi kok Temari masih Hidup? ya karen inolah yang jatuh dari tebing dan meninggal, Ino kan bertukar posisi sama temari. (author pingin nangis)**

**hehehehhehehehhehehehehhe**

**yah begitulah~ fic saya memang awet deh gejenya, jadi malu~ hueeeee**

**(ketawa sendirian)**

**(ditendang)**

* * *

_**RnR?**_

* * *

**(ditendang lagi)**


	5. Epilog

**_Epilog of 'Owari'_**

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_Saya bukan pemilik cerita Naruto, karakter semuanya karangan Masashi-sensei_**

**_(kucekkucekmata)_**

**_Ini akhir fic Owari~ mohon dibaca..._**

**_3_**

**_rated : teen_**

**_Author: anonim _**

**_^Alfatani^_**

**_Sorry_**

"Maaf Shikamaru, Ino tidak ada dalam daftar pasien rujukan dari Sunagakure, apakah dia tidak dirawat langsung di sana? Disini hanya ada Rock-lee, Neji, Tenten dan beberapa shinobi aliansi Iwagakure"

Itu adalah pesan yang disampaikan Kakashi-sensei. Pesannya baru sampai pagi itu di rumah sakit Suna. Namun Shikamaru tidak berada di ruangannya saat pesan itu sampai, dia masih berada di laut, mencari seseorang.

_Ah, kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru_

Ah, angin dan waktu yang mengalir bersama

_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou"_

hingga terakhir pun kau berterima kasih dari hatimu

_Kanashikutte sabishikutte _

begitu menyedihkan dan sangat kesepian

_Sakendeita koto shitteita yo _

aku mengetahui teriakkanmu itu

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara setsunai yo ne _

**_Nara's POV_**

**_Sumbu dan Nyala_**

Aku adalah sumbu. Sedangkan kau adalah (salah satu) nyala menyalakan sumbu ini, dengan semangatmu, dengan kedewasaanmu, aku bukan apa-apa meski aku memiliki intelejensi apa pun itu. Aku tanpa kau, tanpa Chouji.. menghadapi hal-hal rumit selama ini, menghadapi kematian Asuma, bersamamu dan Chouji, aku tidak akan sekuat ini.

**_Flashback_**

**_Tidur, Makan, dan Marah_**

_"Kau tukang tidur.. sedangkan Chou tukang makan, daan.." Dia menggaruk pipinya yang merah dengan kikuk, _

_".. ini agak sulit dikatakan dari mulutku sendiri, tapi aku tahu aku terlalu menyibukkan diriku sendiri tentang 'Penampilan', marah-marah dan semacamnya" Ino menghela napas berat, seberat apa yang dia berusaha katakan._

_"Tim sepuluh selalu kabur dalam turnamen, selalu bersembunyi~ tapi~"_

_"Bukan berarti kita shinobi yang buruk, aku bangga kok dengan tim kita, tim kita adalah tim yang salah satu anggotanya menjadi chuunin pertama seangkatan" Ino melirikku._

_"Tapi.. bisakah kita menjadi shinobi yang baik? Dan menjadi manusia yang baik sekaligus?" Ino memulai inti pembicaraannya._

_"Ayolah Shikamaru~ tidur empat sampai lima jam sehari sudah cukup untuk pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun" Ino mengacungkan ke-4 jari kirinya kepadaku. _

_"Rusa-rusamu bahkan hanya membutuhkan lima menit sehari untuk tidur, dan mereka masih bisa berlari kencang" _

_"Itu Men-" _

_"Jangan mengeluh! Aku pekerja medis disini, jangan menyangkalku~" Ino menghentikkan protesku sebelum aku menyelesaikannya._

_"Dan kau Chouji, kalau kau tidak suka dikomentari tentang berat badanmu, berhentilah makan terlalu banyak! Aku tidak keberatan kau kelebihan berat badan sedikit, tapi apa kau ingat pamanmu pernah terkena kolesterol karena makan tanpa kontrol! Apa kau tidak memikirkan kesehatanmu!, jangan makan hanya karena nafsu saja~" _

_Aku melirik Chouji yang berhenti mengunyah tiba-tiba._

_"Dan kalian! Ingatkan aku kalau aku mulai bicara tidak berguna, bergosip, marah tanpa sebab, dan cerewet untuk hal yang tidak penting, ingatkan aku juga kalau aku terlalu banyak membeli barang tidak perlu… ingatkan kalau…" Ino menghentikan kata-katanya, membiarkan kami diselimuti keheningan sesaat._

_"Aku sepertinya berakhir menjadi yang paling buruk di antara kalian"_

_Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menangis. _

_Yaqikiniku-Q kini dihiasi orang yang berebut menatap kami dengan tatapan aneh._

**_End of Flashback_**

Shikamaru membanting tubuhnya ke laut lagi, beruntung dia basah, kalau tidak semua temannya akan tahu dia sedang menangis.

3 Hari kemudian~

**_Twillight and Death_**

Shikamaru kembali pada tebing itu lagi, dengan merah langit yang sama, debur ombak yang sama, asin angin yang sama. Dia menoleh ke samping, tersenyum mendapati sesosok gadis yang sama pula. Sama dalam mimpinya.

"Ada apa?" Kau –Shikamaru Nara mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Kau tidak menolak indera penglihatanmu?" Gadis itu bermain kata-kata lagi, sejak gadis itu tahu bermain kata-kata dengan sahabat jeniusnya ini kadang-kadang menyenangkan, melakukannya sekali -dua kali bahkan berakhir jadi kebiasaan.

"Buat apa? Aku senang kau disini" Kau menatap sisa-sisa cahaya dari ufuk barat, menikmati hangatnya selagi kau bisa. Aroma pantai tidak buruk. Setidaknya selama gadis itu masih di sampingnya, betapa pun keberadaan sosok itu menggelitik akal sehat dan logikanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis mendengar jawabanmu. Tersipu dalam tundukkan, sebenarnya itu jarang terjadi, bahkan sangat langka. Hanya saja kau juga terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengintip senyum itu, kau malu kalau-kalau senyum dan rona merah gadis di sampingmu itu tertular lebih parah pada mu.

"Ada apa?" kau mengulangi pertanyaan pertamamu lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" gadis bersurai emas itu menanyaimu balik.

Wajahmu sedikit menegang, raut kepelikkan kini menguar lagi. Kau tak ingin lekas-lekas membahas ini, tapi kau tak bisa mengelak rasa ingin tahumu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" kau akhirnya bertanya, masih ambigu sebenarnya.

"Apa?"

"Menyelamatkanku… Temari, dan desa Sunagakure sendirian, kenapa kau mau menerima permintaan bodoh petinggi besar _kolot_ itu" Kata-kata _kolot _sedikit mengusik déjà vu gadis di sampingmu.

Kau lantas terdiam, merasa cukup dengan eksplanasi atas pertanyaanmu. Kau butuh dari sekedar jawaban. Apalagi keheningan yang diberikan lawan bicaramu.

"Aku jengah melihatmu berkorban sendirian untuk aliansi, melihat Temari kesakitan dalam turnamen, melihat diriku tidak berdaya… tidak bermanfaat bahkan di umurku yang ke-18 tahun ini…"

"Aku ingin berguna, setidaknya bagi desa sekali saja."

Kau –Shikamaru Nara, punya sanggahan terbaik yang bisa kau katakan sekarang juga, tapi gadis di sampingmu itu tahu pasti apa yang akan kau keluhkan.

"Aku tidak memilih kematian sebagai rencanaku Shikamaru" Ino berucap cepat.

"Aku tahu semua orang akan begini… siang dan malam dalam 18 tahun hidupku itu hanya perjalanan, akhir perjalanan itu adalah kematian" Ino menekan kata-katanya, membuatnya serendah yang dia bisa.

"Semua yang hidup pasti mati… itu fakta,"

"Bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditangisi berulang kali" Ino memandangmu dengan tatapan lembut, kau enggan membalasnya, bahkan menoleh, tapi kau mendengarnya.

"Kita manusia, kita belajar dari kesalahan orang lain… dari fakta dan pengalaman. Kematian itu takdir… itu faktanya…"

Shikamaru mulai jengah, mulutnya gatal untuk angkat bicara.

"Tapi, kau bisa tidak menghadapinya sekarang!" Kau berteriak demi mengeluarkan semua emosimu. Bukan gayamu sama sekali, tapi gadis di sampingmu memang _merepotkan_, dia bisa mengeluarkan sisi-sisi lain dalam sifatmu, contohnya sekarang.

Gadis di samping mu tersenyum getir, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sendiri.

"Aku bukan Tuhan… waktu kematian itu bukan pilihan" Ino menjelaskan dengan nada serak.

Kau tahu itu, kau tahu itu dengan pasti, kau paham apa yang gadis itu katakan, setiap fonemnya kau paham. Kau mendengarnya berulang kali dalam hidupmu. Kau seharusnya paham…

"Aku mencintai ayahku… saat ayahku meninggal, rasanya aku ikut mati…" Ino mengkiaskan kata-katanya. Berusaha mencari pengalaman hidup bersama Shikamaru yang bisa dipahami bersama.

"Jika aku hanya mencintai ayahku saja, maka ayahku sudah lama meninggal…

"Tapi jika aku mencintai Tuhanku… Dia tidak akan mati… aku percaya pada-Nya, jadi aku tahu kematian ini pasti punya maksud"

Kau masih diam, sebentuk perasaan saling mengerti muncul dalam benakmu namun kau masih diam.

"Kau berulang kali mendapati kehilangan dalam hidupmu kan Shikamaru?"

"Tidak kah kau pikir itu remidi untukmu, karena kau tidak lulus dalam ujian kehilangan itu?"

"Kumohon dewasalah… "

"Asuma sensei, Shikaku-jiisan, Neji, dan ayahku… mereka pergi bukan tanpa alasan, ini bukan akhir Shikamaru, ini awal bagi kami… awal kehidupan yang baru… yang lebih kekal"

"Aku senang pada akhir hidupku, aku ditakdirkan untuk mengakhirinya dengan bahagia dan menjdi kunoichi yang berbakti, aku tidak ingin kau membawa kesedihan ini pada yang lain dan hidupmu! Di saat aku sangat bahagia bisa mengakhirinya seperti ini,"

"Sekali lagi kumohon padamu… kau sudah berumur 18 tahun 1 bulan 10 hari, jadi dewasalah!"

"Kau memang lebih dewasa dari padaku… Ino.. aku tidak mengerti tentang kematian…"

Ino tersenyum miris.

o0o

**_Kebahagiaan itu Sederhana_**

"Adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Ino lagi-lagi menggunakan nada yang sama, menanyaimu dengan nada lembut-menuntut yang sama. Kau punya lebih dari sejuta pertanyaan untuk gadis ini, namun kau memilah dari sejuta itu menjadi seribu, lantas seribu menjadi seratus… dan akhirnya kau temukan yang paling kau ingin tahu dari gadis manik biru itu. Meski kau tahu gadis itu tak punya jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau terlahir menjadi perempuan?"

Ino sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Kau menanyainya dengan serius jadi tidak masalah bagimu. Namun Ino terlihat kaget, sekaligus geli, dia akhirnya tertawa juga.

"Hahaha, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

Dia masih tertawa, kau rela memandanginya lama dengan keadaan begitu, tapi kau jengah juga, gadis itu tidak mengerti maksud kata-katamu. _Lagi._

"Kau itu perempuan merepotkan… "

Ino pelan-pelan menghentikkan tawanya, dia menatapmu dengan ujung mata basah karena puas tertawa.

"Kalau kau bukan perempuan, kau tidak akan se-merepotkan ini…"

Ino kini benar-benar diam, dia menyimak kata-katamu dengan tenang.

"Kalau kau bukan perempuan, aku tidak akan menyukaimu, kita bisa pulang sekolah bersama, aku bisa bicara jujur padamu, aku bisa…"

"HENTIKAN!" Ino menghardikmu lebih ekstrim dari soal kematian tadi.

"Berhentilah mengeluh…" Ino mulai gundah, namun aneh, kali ini air mata setetes pun tak keluar dari matanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, kau tahu?" Ino menatapku miris, tatapan matanya penuh keseriusan.

"Seperti makanan untuk Chouji, keluhan seperti memenuhi seluruh hidupmu!" Ino masih dalam nada tajam yang sama, nada-nada itu membungkammu, membungkam mulutmu.

"Bisakah kau bersyukur? Bisakah kau jadi Shinobi yang dewasa?" Ino menghela napas berat.

"Aku senang aku terlahir sebagai perempuan, aku senang bisa lahir sehari setelah kau lahir, aku senang bisa satu tim denganmu dan Chouji, aku senang aku bisa bisa pulang sekolah bersamamu meski hanya sekali, aku senang bisa memarahimu dan Chouji setiap hari, aku senang tumbuh dewasa bersamamu, Chouji, dan yang lain, meski aku harus berhenti disini, aku menikmatinya…"

Ino tertawa agak kering.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakkannya… alih-alih aku mengeluh, tolong jangan jadi sepertiku…"

Kau masih diam.

"Aku senang… aku bisa merasakan rasanya menikah denganmu…"

"Aku… senang… aku menyukaimu… " Ino terisak, namun belum juga menangis,

"Rasa suka ku ini sederhana saja… dimana aku hanya ingin merasakan rasanya menikah denganmu"

"Cobalah berdamai dengan takdirmu… bahagia itu sederhana Shikamaru… kau hanya perlu mensyukurinya"

o0o

**_Owari Janai Hajimaru sa.._**

"Merepotkan"

Ino terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru barusan, bukankah gadis itu baru saja menekankan bahwa tuan Nara itu harus mengurangi keluhannya?.

"Merepotkan sekali mengetahui gadis yang kusukai mengatakkan suka padaku lalu berniat pergi selama-lamanya"

"Bruakk" Ino memukul Shikamaru dengan tangannya sampai pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Siapa yang pergi selama-lamanya? Kau juga akan mati tahu!, kita masih bisa bertemu"

Hardik Ino sekuatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan mengingatku…" Ino tiba-tiba mengubah nada bicaranya.

"Di surga, setiap pemuda baik diberi pasangan bidadari bermata jeli, kau pasti sibuk dengan mereka, bisa saja kau melupakanku" Ino mencibir sendirian, Shikamaru tersenyum sebal.

"Memangnya aku pemuda baik-baik?" Shikamaru tersenyum menyebalkan, Ino sudah menimpuknya dua belas kali setelah senyuman itu. Shika benar-benar kewalahan.

"Kau ha-rus men-coba men-jadi sa-lah satu-nya" Setiap suku kata Ino jadikan irama dalam pukulannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak benar-benar berusaha mengelak, dia hanya berulang kali mengeluhkan sakit tanpa reaksi sebanding.

"Kalau aku melupakanmu gimana?" Shika menahan tangan Ino untuk memberinya keheningan dalam berbicara.

"Tidak masalah sih, aku tinggal melemparimu dengan kunai tajam sampai kau sadar" Ino menarik tangannya cepat, membuang muka.

"Tunggu aku disana baik-baik" ucap Shikamaru pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum.

"Ohya.. maafkan aku, kau pernah bilang kau ingin menikah dengan gadis yang tidak cantik dan tidak terlalu jelek, nampaknya aku terlalu cantik untuk itu… jadi.."

Shika melirik Ino cepat, agak berkeinginan untuk mencibir. Ino tertawa.

"Dan.. kau bilang kau ingin punya dua orang anak, yang pertama perempuan dan yang kedua laki-laki, kau akan berhenti menjadi ninja ketika anak perempuanmu menikah, dan anak laki-lakimu telah jadi Shinobi kuat," Ino menjeda sejenak kata-katanya, dilihatnya wajah Shika agak terganggu karena cita-citanya dikuak sedetail mungkin, wajah Shika agak merah.

"Aku tidak bisa jadi ibunya, jadi sampaikan pada Ibunya jangan biarkan anaknya merokok, jangan biarkan mereka tukang tidur seperti ayahnya, bilang kalau mengeluh itu tidak baik, dan hargai orang tuamu! jangan sebut Otou-san mereka ini dengan '_old-man_' atau '_Oyaji'_sebetapapun Tou-sannya menyebalkan, nee wakaru deshou?" Ino berkata dengan mantap setelah mengatakkan semuanya. Nampak kebanggaan dari wajah Ino. Berbeda dengan Ino, Shikamaru agak terganggu dengan kalimat Ino barusan.

"Dasar cerewet! Memanngnya kau paham dengan kata-katamu barusan?" Shikamaru bertanya malas,

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau kau paham ya sudah, aku tidak perlu menceritakan pada Ibu anak-anakku lagi… dia sudah paham"

"Eh?" Ino perlu _loading_extra untuk mencerna kata-kata itu. Dia lantas mengerucutkan bibir karena memahami sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah lagi?" Ino bertanya _to the point._

"Tidak perlu, menikah denganmu sudah cukup merepotkan…"

"Merepotkan ya?" Ino bertanya sambil mencibir sebal.

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Kau janji akan menemuiku kan?" Shika bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan berusaha, kau juga kan? M-maksudku bukan untuk segera mati, tapi… jadilah shinobi baik-baik dan…" Ino menoleh ke arah Shika.

"Ya… " Entah bagaimana suasana membawa 'mood' keduanya, tahu-tahu _jantung_ Shikamaru menjadi sedikit berdetak lebih cepat, yah hanya milik Shikamaru, mengingat lawan bicaranya tidak punya _hal itu_ lagi.

Meski aneh, Shikamaru dan Ino saling mendekatkan wajah mereka canggung. Sinar matahari sore kini benar-benar akan menghilang, memberikan siluet kedua remaja yang saling merapatkan jarak.

"_Arigatou_…" Suara Ino menipis. Nada suara itu takkan pernah Shikamaru lupakan dalam hidupnya.

Belum sempat wajah Shikamaru sampai pada gadis di depannya, gadis itu sudah tertelan angin asin pantai itu, lenyap dibawa desir angin dan ombak. Yang Shikamaru ingat gadis itu menyisakan sebuah senyum manis pada Shika sedetik sebelum keberadaannya tak terdefinisi ruang dan waktu.

"_Ck, Wakatta~"_

_Kimi to aki no owari _

(musim **_gugur_** bersamamu berakhir)

_Shourai no yume ooki na kibou wasurenai_

(aku tak dapat melupakan mimpi masa depan dan harapan yang besar)

_Juunengo no kyugatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

(aku percaya kita dapat bertemu lagi pada bulan **_September_**sepuluh tahun mendatang)

_Saikou no omoide wo_

(kenangan-kenangan terbaik)

_Kimi to __**Aki**__ no owari zutto hanashite _

(musim **gugur** bersamamu akan berakhir, aku terus berbicara)

_Yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame _

(melihat matahari yang tenggelam dan menatap bintang)

_Kimi no hoho wo nagareta namida wa zutto wasurenai _

(aku terus tak dapat melupakan air mata yang mengalir di pipimu)

_Kimi ga saigo made ookiku te wo futtekureta koto _

(hingga saat terakhir kau melambaikan tanganmu)

_Kitto wasurenai _

(pasti takkan kulupakan)

_Dakara koushite yume no naka de zutto eien ni... _

(maka dari itu, teruslah berada di keabadian di dalam mimpi)

* * *

**_Ino Nara.. 18 tahun 1 bulan 6 hari _**

**_Lahir 24 September 1981, Meninggal 30 Oktober_** **_1999_**

**_"nee, kyou mo kawaranai kyou da…"_**

(*Hey, hari ini adalah hari ini, dan tidak akan berganti)

* * *

** Baru kajian di sekolah tadi sore... dengan mata pedes banget karena di perjalanan nangis inget DK.**

**ada quotes bagus,**

**ada 2 nikmat yang paling banyak dilalaikan manusia, dan cenderung membuatnya rugi karena penyesalan.**

**nikmat kesehatan dan waktu luang.**

**Allah itu bersumpah dengan waktu di surat al-ashr. itu karena waktu sangat berharga**

**dia tidak akan pernah kembali.**

Aku nggak paham kematian tapi yang pasti

Berapa pun umurmu, kematian itu sangat dekat.


End file.
